


Our Burning Desires

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: This story begins just after Daniel has broken down his door to "rescue" Betty from Renee Slater. We will be taking a huge detour from canon events after that point, involving both series regulars and original characters. Could Renee have been right all along about Betty and Daniel?





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Our Burning Desires

CHAPTER ONE

The door burst open and Daniel stood there, looking every inch the hero. Of course, by this time, Betty had already found the fire extinguisher and was trying to put out the fire herself, so she didn’t really need “rescuing”. 

She was almost sorry for his sake, seeing his anticlimactic expression when he realized she had things pretty well under control without his help. But that didn’t change the fact that he had come running to save her from his psychotic EX girlfriend! 

“You don’t pay me enough!” was all she could think to say as she held the fire extinguisher. She knew she must look like a crazy person herself right now, pun intended. Still, Daniel had never looked better. 

She supposed she could see...the attraction. Well, duh! She might need glasses, but she wasn’t blind! And sure, like she had admitted to Renee, she could certainly understand how it looked...suspicious, all the time she and Daniel had been spending together lately. 

She sighed, sitting on the steps outside Daniel’s loft, seeing the firemen coming and going out of the corner of her eye. He came and sat next to her, squeezing her hand,”Are you sure you’re okay? I really think you should let them take you to the hospital, Betty. Just to check you out.” 

She shrugged, doing her best at a smile, “I’m fine. How are you?”

“Me? I wasn’t the one who was just almost set on fire, Betty!” 

“No, but...you loved her. This has to be tough for you…”

He laughed, as he slipped his arm around her, rolling his eyes, “Only you would be worried about ME right now, Betty! Why did you even come here in the first place? You had to know she was here…”

“I was afraid she would hurt you. I found out what..she did to her professor and…”

“Thank you for your concern. But I’m a big boy. From now on, let me take care of myself, okay? Because I can’t believe you almost got yourself killed, trying to protect me, Betty! Promise me, you’ll never do anything so stupid….”

“But, Daniel…”

“Don’t but Daniel me, Betty! What were you thinking? Did you hear what I said? You almost got yourself KILLED!” 

She blew out a breath, trying not to cry, but the tears were so close to the surface, she couldn’t hold them back anymore, “I...I’m SORRY!” 

He pulled her to him for a hug, “No, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just so...scared I might actually lose you!”

“Are you two done...making love or whatever it is you do? By the way, Suarez, I’ll deny this if you ever tell anyone I said it, but...I’m glad you’re okay. I guess I should have known pasty boy here would never let anything really terrible happen to you! 

I seriously doubt Willi would bat an eye if I were in mortal danger! She doesn’t even care about her own sister!” he put his own hand over his mouth.

But it was too late. Daniel rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, “What did you just say, Marc? Did she cause this? Wilhelmina had something to do with Betty almost getting burned alive here?”

Marc gulped, his eyes wide with fear at almost outing his boss’s subterfuge, “Nothing! I didn’t say anything! I’m sorry! I never meant for Betty to get hurt! I didn’t know she would let things go this far!”

Daniel still had Marc pinned against the door frame, not letting him leave, “TALK! What do you know, Marc? What the hell does this have with you pretending to go through my underwear? Why were you here? What did SHE have you do?”

Marc looked around furtively, but saw that his diva was with Renee and the police, so he was on his own. He wasn’t going down for this! He nodded, “She...told me to switch out her sister’s medication! She wanted you to see how bad Renee really was and dump her! 

But I don’t think SHE even realized it was THIS bad! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Betty! I’m so glad you’re alright! I had no idea Renee was actually so crazy that she would really try to...KILL you!” 

Betty shook her head sadly, but got up and hugged Marc, “I know you wouldn’t have gone along with her if you knew how bad she was, Marc. It’s okay. You were just trying to do your job!” 

“NO, it’s NOT okay! Marc, I swear, I’m going to KILL that damn WIlHELMINA myself! She almost got Betty killed! SHE…” he was ready to charge toward the woman, but they all witnessed Renee, looking utterly frazzled and her sister, hugging her as they were led out by the police. 

Betty stood up and put her hand on Daniel’s arm to calm him down, “Daniel, please? It’s okay. I’m alright. They have...enough to deal with right now! Let Marc go. He didn’t know. You know Willie just manipulated him. And she...clearly has her hands full trying to help her sister.”

Daniel moved aside, and Marc ran away quickly before the man changed his mind. Daniel sighed, shaking his head, “You’re way too nice, Betty!” 

“Can you take me home?” she seemed suddenly drained.

“Of course!” 

Once they were in his town car, heading for Queens, she felt herself slip into unconsciousness, and she fluttered her eyes open, seeing she had fallen asleep against Daniel’s shoulder. 

Of course, she also became painfully aware that she had drool coming out of her mouth. She wiped her mouth, cringing at the thought that she was drooling on her boss’s five thousand dollar suit!

She suddenly felt his arm going around her protectively, and noticed that he, too had nodded off during the ride.

She sighed, “I REALLY don’t want to have to relive the whole nightmare, going through everything that happened to my family tonight! I wish I could just go somewhere and relax! And Henry texted that he is going to TRY to come but that stupid Charlie will think of some reason to keep him to herself anyway, so...he’s...he’s…”

“Pretty much useless to you!” Daniel couldn’t help but finish her thought. She might not have used those exact words, but it was in fact, her sentiment right now. 

Daniel perked up, smiling, as he tapped his driver, “Hey, Roger, we’ve changed our mind. Can you take us to a hotel somewhere between here and Boston, please? Somewhere a little...out of the limelight. Maybe a slightly less ‘fancy’ place than I usually go. We need to get away from our lives right now. Miss Suarez just needs to rest and relax and I’m currently homeless!” 

“I know just the place, sir! I grew up outside New Haven. I know some very nice hotels that will be more discreet than any of the places you usually go here in New York. It should take less than two hours.”

“That sounds perfect!” He took Betty’s phone from her and made a few texts, then handed it back to her, smiling.

“What did you do?”

He shrugged, “I texted your sister and boyfriend that you would be gone for the weekend and you’d call them sometime Sunday.”

“Gone? But…”

He smiled, “I just said, ‘Daniel needs me.’ Isn’t that what you usually tell them?”

She nodded, “Usually.”

Betty seemed to relax, still under his arm, with her head against his chest. Being with Daniel was so much easier than trying to spend anytime with her ACTUAL boyfriend these days! It was sad, but true. When she and Daniel were together, working or just...hanging out together things were simple, they were comfortable, they were fun! 

The man didn’t make her feel like she was ruining anyone’s life by “stealing them” away from some higher purpose! Okay, now she really understood how Renee got so worked up, though! Had she actually ended up “stealing” Daniel from her? 

She shook off the thought, that was absurd! The man was her boss! Yes, he was taking her to a hotel, but...not like that! Not like...well, not like the press or anyone might take it to sound like. He only wanted her to be able to rest from her ordeal,that’s all! And like he said, thanks to Renee, he was now homeless! Besides, it’s not like they were staying in the same room or something!

She furrowed her brow, “Daniel! I...I appreciate this, but...I don’t want you to spend your money on a hotel room for me…”

He looked slightly surprised for a moment, then grinned, “What’s wrong, Betty? Afraid your boyfriend will get the wrong idea about his girl going to a hotel with her playboy boss? 

Good! Serves him right! HE should have been the one to...sorry! I...I didn’t mean that, Betty. Renee was the one who...who...wanted to hurt you! It’s my fault! I should never have put you in a position to try and ‘make up with her’! 

I’m the one who put you in harm’s way! It’s the least I can do to spring for a place for you to rest. I would be paying your hospital bill...this is MUCH better, trust me! Betty service and actually cheaper!” 

She laughed, “Whatever you say, Mr. Sickington!”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

“You’re going to pay for that remark, Missy! Are you making fun of me for...”

“For being scared of doctors and particularly hating hospitals? Yes, Daniel. I am. You’re so silly, checking into a hotel instead of seeing a doctor! Who does that?”

He rolled his eyes, “Let me guess. You’re going to say people like me with more dollars than sense, perhaps?”

“Now would I ever make such a disparaging comment about my best friend/hero?”

“Wow! High praise indeed! Best friend, I’ll gladly accept and I thank you for that. But I think the ‘hero’ stuff is a bit of a stretch! You didn’t even really need any help!”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Daniel. That doesn’t diminish how cool it was when you burst open the door! I’ve never had anybody do anything like that for me before! It was definitely ...heroic!” 

He grinned, obviously enjoying her praise, “No problem! Besides, I doubt I could ever find another assistant who knows how I take my bagel and coffee, intercepts my mail and messages, and only gives me the ones I really, really NEED to take and has such an adorable way of using multi-colored Post-its to organize my crazy schedule like you! So, see, I was just being selfish. I can’t live without you, Betty!” 

She giggled, as she shoved his shoulder, “I bet you say that to all your assistants!”

“Only the cute ones.” Okay, was he flirting now? With...Betty? Maybe. But the blush he got from her was more than worth it. She was totally adorable when she blushed like that.

“Haha! Very funny! So, anyway, rich boy, do I take it you’re springing for separate rooms in a ridiculously expensive hotel? Because...I wouldn’t let you take me to the hospital…”

“May I remind you, you’re the one who made fun of ME for my fear and loathing of said hospitals? Anyway, I need a place to sleep now, thanks to Renee. And you need somewhere to...unwind. Hotels are amazing places that let you do both of those things. 

And yeah, of course, I’m “springing” for separate rooms! No matter what my EX girlfriend seemed to think about us, Betty, I know you’re not in love with me. I know you love Henry. 

I will say, I happen to think he’s a very lucky man. I don’t know another woman on the planet who would be anywhere near as understanding about his ‘situation’ with Charlie as you have been!”

She wasn’t sure how to respond to his compliment. She smiled, “Thank you, Daniel. I really appreciate this.”

“Of course! It’s the least I can do, Betty.” 

After they checked in, Daniel took a shower, trying to unwind. He went to the sofa and sat down, thumbing through the choices of adult movies available, when he heard a knock.

Betty’s eyes widened as he opened the door. “DANIEL! Do you always open the door...like that? What if I was the maid or something?” 

“Well…” His usual smirk was her answer and she rolled her eyes, “Never mind! Can I come in, please? AFTER you put some clothes on!” 

“Hey, this is MY room, lady! You’re lucky I’m not naked. Let me rephrase that. IF you want to come knocking on my door, you get what you get...as far as my state of undress. Wait, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

She let out a breath, starting to turn away, and go back to her own adjoining room, “I’m fine! You’re right. I shouldn’t have...I’m sorry to bother you…”

“Don’t be silly! Get in here. I’ll go get something on so you’re not tempted to jump me. Have a seat.”

She smiled as he went to the bedroom and came back out, wearing the hotel robe, and gestured towards himself, “THIS and the clothes I was wearing are all I own at the moment, thanks to Renee. I’m afraid I don’t have much of a wardrobe choice.”

Betty grabbed a pen and notepad from the desk and started scribbling, “I’ll make some calls and have…”

He took the pen out of her hands, “Betty, I wasn’t giving you an ‘assignment’, okay? I was just...bitching about my situation to my friend, that’s all. I’ll have the hotel concierge get me some clothes tomorrow. Don’t worry about it right now, please. They can handle it. That’s what they do.”

“But it’s my job to take care of you!” 

“Not tonight it’s not. You’ve already “taken care” of me way above and beyond for the next millennium I’d say. So right now, you’re just going to sit back, relax, and actually let the hotel staff wait on you for a change, got it? Take a break, for god’s sake! You were attacked! Wait, why are you here, anyway? What’s up?” he took one look into her eyes and pulled her to him for a hug,”You don’t want to be alone, do you?”

She shook her head and let his strong arms engulf her as she let out all the bottled up fear and tension out. Before she realized what was happening, she was sobbing, telling Daniel about all her frustrations over the Charlie situation as well as all her fears when she had been trying to talk Renee out of murdering her.

He shook his head, taking her face in his hands, “You poor thing! Look at you! You’re all hopped up on weeks of working non-stop, over-caffeinating yourself, trying to avoid your feelings over this mess with Charlie and Henry. 

And now...you’ve been playing Nancy Drew with this shit about Renee to avoid your own life and you literally stumbled into a dangerous situation between me and my terrible judgement in women! 

You’ve got to stop trying to take the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time, Betty! I can’t even think about what I would have done if...if  
…something had happened to you!”

After letting herself cry for a few moments, she blew out a breath and pushed away, and wiped her face, knowing what a mess she must look, she smiled, “You really do have terrible taste in women, don’t you?”

He rolled his eyes, as he went and retrieved a box of tissues and handed it to her, “What, you mean Sofia Reyes, ripping out my heart on national television wasn’t bad enough so now I found someone who is an actual murderer? Yeah, maybe I should become a priest or something, huh? My taste really does suck!”

She laughed, “A priest? YOU? That’s hilarious!” 

“Haha! Yeah, you know what I mean. Besides, you’re not one to talk. You don’t do that great, either, woman!” 

“Excuse me? Henry can’t help his situation!” 

“Really? Can’t he? How long did he wait to jump back into bed with his “ex”, knowing he had feelings for you? I don’t know, I wasn’t the best bio student in college, but isn’t that how babies are made? Maybe he could have NOT slept with her so that he wouldn’t have gotten her pregnant and now feel obligated to her! Just a thought.”

Betty started to turn, clearly not happy with his dig at Henry, “Fine! He was stupid! Are you happy?”

He grabbed her wrist, “Betty, wait! Let’s not go down that road again! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have brought it up. Come on and sit down, please? I was just about to order room service. Are you hungry?”

“Starved!” 

He handed her the menu as he flopped down on the sofa, “You may order anything your heart desires! And I give you complete control of the remote!” 

She giggled, “The remote? ME? Wow! I’m...honored!” 

He grinned, as he bowed while handing her the remote control with a flourish and wink, “Have mercy! No Disney, that’s all I ask!” 

“What’s wrong with Disney?”

“What’s wrong with Vin Diesel?”

“Nothing! A-chew!” 

“Are you sick?”

She shrugged, “I just sneezed! I’m fine.” she sneezed again, and coughed. 

He put his hand on her forehead, “You feel hot. Lay down. I’ll get you a washcloth.”

She moaned, and obeyed, lying down on the sofa. He came back with a cool washcloth and a blanket, then took the menu from her, “So chicken soup for you.”

“I want ice cream!” she pouted.

He shook his head, raising his eyebrows, “We’ll see. Soup first.”

“What am I five? You’re not...aCHEW! She moaned again, clearly feeling sick.

“Are you achy all over or sick to your stomach? Or both?”

“The first one….I’m sorry to be…”

“To be sick? Probably from all the stress you’ve been under lately. But just in case, I AM calling a doctor.”

“But Daniel! You don’t like doctors!” 

“No, but you need one. Just try and rest. I’ll get your soup…”

“And apple juice?”

He smiled, nodding, “And apple juice and I’ll call and ask my mom to see if her private doctor has someone he can recommend here who can come check on you.”

“You have a private doctor who makes house calls? And you STILL don’t like doctors?”

“He’s not mine, he’s my mom’s. She does a lot of charity functions for Stuyvesant Hospital.” 

“Yes, of course I know about the Meade wing!” 

He picked up the remote and handed it back to her, “So, here. Watch your silly Disney movie if it makes you feel better, sicky! Stop giving me a hard time for being a spoiled rich guy, will you? I’m getting better!”

“Yes, you are. You’re my very own knight in shining armour, coming to rescue me from a fire breathing dragon!” She patted his cheek and smiled, then turned on the live Cinderella movie, falling asleep. He watched her, grinning as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, “Sleep tight, my little Sleeping Beauty!”


	3. Chapter 3

Claire Meade was used to her son’s numerous liaisons and although she had her concerns about both Sofia Reyes and Renee Slater when he first became involved with them, she had tried to simply be supportive and allow him to make his own decisions (and mistakes). The fact that his most recent girlfriend was the sister of Wilhelmina Slater certainly didn’t endear her to the matriarch. 

She had never seen Daniel quite so upset as he obviously was over thinking that he had put Betty’s life in danger. “Of course, darling. I’ll have Dr. Renko’s assistant call you with a referral right away. Are you sure Betty wasn’t hurt by that crazy Renee in the fire?”

“No, she didn’t even need me! She already had most of the fire put out by the time I got to her and she had calmed Renee down, of course. She’s amazing! But I think she’s been so stressed out that now she’s got the flu or something. She refused to let me take her to the hospital.” 

“So, of course, you took her to a hotel? What will that accountant boyfriend of Betty’s think of that? Won’t HE be jealous? I don’t want him coming after you with a blow torch!” 

“I seriously doubt Henry Grubstick would come after me. She and I have been working together almost non-stop for the past two weeks! Most of the time, he’s had his hands full with his pregnant ex, so he hasn’t even missed her. I did hear he punched out that little sandwich guy, though. I was surprised he had it in him! He doesn’t seem like the jealous type!” 

“You see what I mean?”

“Mom, don’t worry about Henry. Renee was the only one crazy jealous of me and Betty, believe me! Apparently, Wilhelmina had Marc switch out her medication!”

“She did that to her own sister? Why doesn’t that surprise me? The woman has no moral compass!” 

“Tell me about it! She makes me look like a saint! And that’s no easy thing!” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, dear. After all, you did come to Betty’s rescue!” 

“That’s exactly what she said!”

“I knew I liked that girl! Don’t...do anything stupid!” 

“Excuse me? What does THAT mean?”

“You know how you get around women, dear. You sometimes underestimate your own charms over them. Betty is a very sweet, kind, and extremely determined young woman. I’ve seen what a wonderful influence she’s been on you. Don’t mess it up, toying with her emotions!”

“Toying with...where is this going, Mom? You almost sound like Renee, now. That’s silly! She’s totally in love with Henry! God knows why after all he’s put her through!” 

“Yes, so you said, he got his ex pregnant and Betty still is trying to hang onto that relationship. I seem to recall her staying far too long with the bedhead boy with the la Cucaracha song far too long, as well. But did she literally walk through FIRE for either of them?” 

“Do you really think she...could be...in love with me? That Renee was actually right?”

“Not about her sleeping with you, I assume!”

“NO! Definitely not! Come on, Mom! I’m not Dad!” 

“Fine, let’s hope not. But WHY would she endanger herself if she didn’t care about you, other than as a nice employer? You’d better be nice to her!” 

“I am! Now...I wasn’t at first. I told you about that. Betty forgave me and...and helped me look good for Dad and...she always goes way above and beyond her job. She...wow! Maybe she really does...love me!”

“How could she not, dear? All us women love you in one way or another! You’re very endearing. You can be very charming. And more importantly, you have such a huge heart! God knows you put up with my drinking and helped me in spite of your father’s making you feel inadequate all those years before you reconciled. You’re a very sweet young man!” 

“Thanks, Mom! I love you, too. You always know how to make me laugh. You’ve always been a good mom. Even when you were drinking...I still knew you loved me! I know Dad would have never given me the job at Mode if not for you.” 

“Probably not. But he saw how well you rose to the occasion when given the opportunity.”

“Yeah. Maybe. With Betty’s help!”

“It sounds like she’s not the only one with a crush!” 

“No way! That’s crazy! I don’t...have a crush...on Betty! I mean...she is really adorable right now. She’s snoring. And drooling. Her hair is a mess from going through that fire and she’s kind of stinky and her clothes are all tattered from the smoke. But she still manages to be really cute, somehow.” 

Claire smiled, shaking her head as she listened to her son. She knew when he had feelings for someone. And she had never heard him say a bad word about Betty since he met her.

“Anyway, Mom, thanks for the doctor! I’ll let him in my room so he can check her over to make sure she doesn’t need to go to the hospital or anything.” 

“DANIEL! Do you mean to tell me she’s in YOUR BEDROOM? Didn’t you get separate rooms?”

“I did! But...she came over and was upset about all she went through. So...we talked and she needed a hug.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed you are hugging a lot more than you ever did. Is that...more of Betty’s influence? I see what a hugger she is! She almost hugged me at the spa the first time we met until she remembered I was naked!” 

He chuckled, “Yeah, that’s my Betty alright! She’s definitely a big hugger. She’s got me doing it, too, I guess. But after all she went through recently, dealing with the crap with Henry and his ex, then putting up with Renee calling her all the time, and messing with her Post-Its and yelling at her and now trying to kill her! I figured she really needed a hug!” 

“YOUR Betty, eh? Do you think this Henry fellow would appreciate you referring to her as yours?”

“It was just a slip of the tongue! Whatever, Mom!” 

“Sorry, darling. I just want you to…”

“Be careful, I know! I know! Amanda already warned me to be more considerate of Betty’s feelings, too. I get it. IF she really does have a crush on me...I’ll be sure not to hurt her, okay? Happy?”

“Ecstatic! By the way, I know I’m ancient and out of the loop dear, but what on earth did you mean Renee was ‘messing with Betty’s Post-Its”? Is that some sort of sexual euphemism I’m not aware of?”

He heard Betty moaning and after assuring his mother there was no hidden sexual connotation to Betty’s Post-Its, and speaking to the physician she had requested for him to make a “house call” to the hotel, he went to sit on his bed where he had put her to rest. 

“Daniel?”

“Hey, sleepyhead! You had a nice nap. Feeling any better?”

She looked around, confused, “Where am I? You paid for a room for me! Let me go lay down in my own room!” 

He shook his head, as he placed his hand on her to keep her from getting up, then on her forehead, and picked up the washcloth to take it into the bathroom and freshen it for her. He sat back down by her side and placed it gently on her head, patting her hand, “You can go back to your own room as soon as we get you feeling better, I promise. My mom called her doctor’s office to get a referral for someone in the area who could come check on you.” 

“You got me a house call?”

He shrugged, “My mom did. She’s pretty awesome sometimes. Speaking of awesome ladies, how are you feeling? You’re still really hot! I mean…um…”

She rolled her eyes, running her hand over her cheeks, “I know you meant I have a fever! I didn’t think I woke up and magically turned into Heidi Klum or anything! I still feel kind of achy! The soup helped a little.”

He grinned at her, leaning down, “Still want some ice cream, little girl?”

“YES! Of course, I do!” 

“Fine, I’ll get you some ice cream. But first I want to get you out of those sweaty, smoky clothes and into the tub and...um...well, you might feel better after a bath. I guess I could call for a maid to come and help you. 

Or, hell, Betty. I promise I won’t look, okay? But you should really try and cool down. The doctor’s office told me on the phone that after all the trauma you’ve been through, your immune system is probably seriously compromised. You’ve got a lot of the symptoms they told me for traumatic stress, aches, and pains, muscle tension, fatigue, racing heartbeat, nightmares…you were calling out a lot in your sleep.”

She put up her hand, “FINE, I’ll take a bath. Maybe it will help me cool down. But I don’t need your help. Or...the maids! Is there at least a robe in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, I brought it from your room while you were asleep. Betty, don’t be so provincial, I think you DO need my help. Look how weak you are! I don’t want you falling or drowning in the bathtub or something! The doctor should be here in a few hours. But I’m worried about how hot you feel. You definitely have a temperature. We need to cool you off.” 

She tried to get up but he helped her get out of bed and walked her to the bathroom with some protests. Soon, however, she realized she really did need his help and allowed him to walk her into the luxurious bathroom. She watched as he ran the water for her. Her eyes seemed dazed and glossy, “I...I’m sorry I talked you into dating that woman!” 

He made a face, “What? Betty, what the hell are you talking about? You didn’t TALK me into dating Renee! I made that idiotic judgment call all on my own!” 

She shook her head, “No, you didn’t! It was just like Sofia! I’m the one who convinced you that she cared about you and then you got humiliated by her! And you were ready to walk away from Renee when you found out she didn’t tell you she was Wilhelmina’s sister! But I talked you into ignoring it because I said Hilda isn’t like me! 

I could have gotten you killed! She killed her professor! That could have been you, Daniel! And it’s all my fault! Because I was so...mad at that stupid Charlie, I...I almost understood how jealous Renee got!” 

He held her close then turned off the water, wiping away her tears with his thumb, “Betty, stop it, okay? You did NOT talk me into dating either of them! I knew damn well what I was getting into with both of those women! Especially Renee! 

And besides, since when do I listen to you when it comes to dating? You’re the one who gave me dirty looks all the time when I was sleeping with a different woman every night! You sure as hell didn’t tell me to do that! You were only trying to get me to settle on one woman at a time! Which normally, would be a good idea. I just have very shitty taste, that’s all! Now stop stalling and take your clothes off!” he grinned, putting his hand over his eyes.

Betty took a deep breath and tried to take off her dress, but fumbled with the buttons. “Can you...help me, please?”

“Uh huh.” Daniel swallowed and nodded, taking down his hand and turning to slowly unbutton her dress. He tried not to flash back to those nutty daydreams he had about her coming onto him in his office. This was Betty. She was his friend and she was sick and needed his help. Keep it clean, Meade! 

He licked his lips and slid her dress off her shoulders and down to the floor. He quickly handed her a towel to put around herself and tried to keep his voice from cracking when he directed her, “Turn around.” 

She complied so he could unhook her bra, while she was turned away from him. His eyes widened as he tried to look away, look anywhere but at her. But he couldn’t help himself and he glanced back to her as she turned back around after letting her panties slide down and stepping into the tub as she placed one hand on his shoulder. 

He drew in a quick breath as she threw the towel onto the floor, and slid down, placing her hands across her breasts. He turned his head, and started to walk towards the door silently, not sure what to say. Her voice sounded small and vulnerable as she whispered, “Please don’t go yet. I need you, Daniel.” 

"i'm here, Betty. I'm not going anywhere." Even though he knew it was true, he wanted nothing more than to run away, like he had in his office before. Not because he didn’t want her. Because he did and it frightened him.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Betty’s “hideaway” in Connecticut: 

https://aubergeresorts.com/mayflower/

Daniel felt torn. Should he stand there at the door, like some idiotic schoolboy, trying NOT to gawk at Betty’s incredibly gorgeous breasts she was SO not hiding while he jabbered on, talking about the weather, pretending he wasn’t looking when they both knew he was? Or should he stand behind her and actually be helpful, but possibly get even more of an eyeful of the rest of her in all her naked glory? JESUSCHRIST! He knew one thing for sure, after this, he was never going to let the girl pick out her own outfits! She was hiding a fantastic body under all those crazy polka dots and bows and mix-matched flowers! He was amazed that her friend Christina hadn’t tried to give the poor girl a real makeover. Maybe after that disastrous one her sister had tried, Betty simply wasn’t willing to try one. Hilda did have pretty tacky taste, unfortunately. Her nephew, perhaps?

“Daniel? What’s going on? You haven’t said a word. I know this is...embarrassing for...both of us. But I do appreciate your help. Do you want to call a maid to help me out? I feel a little cooler.” she saw how uncomfortable he was, but when she tried to get up, she slipped back down, unable to support herself.

Daniel didn’t even think. He rushed over to her, grabbing her arms from behind, “Betty, don’t try to get out yet, honey! Just sit back down. How about I make myself useful and help you, okay?” 

She looked up at him cautiously, and he could tell she was flushed, even more than her fever, “O...kay….Are you sure...you’re alright with this? I know….it’s...um…” she tried to reach for the towel on the floor next to him, but he picked it up and hung it on the hook above her head.

“Betty, please! You know me! This is fine! I’m fine! How many naked girls have I seen? Probably as many or more than any doctor or nurse! So just think of me as your male nurse! Nurse Daniel here will help you until the real doctor comes! Seriously, Betty, we’ve got this. Together; we’re a team, right? 

Hell, if we made it through these past few weeks and all the shit we’ve been through without killing each other or ourselves, I’d say we can survive anything! Now, I want you to try and let go of all your tension, so you can feel better. You’re so wound up with all the stress, it’s making you sick, swee… um Betty. Try to re...lax.” 

He sat behind her on the edge of the tub with a cloth he was using to rub her shoulders and the back of her neck with, then he began to massage her shoulders and back tenderly as his voice got softer, almost to a whisper.

Betty licked her lips, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of Daniel’s soft, gravelly voice behind her, practically whispering in her ear. His hands felt so good, so strong and yet gentle on her hot, aching muscles. He was right; there was so much tension in her back and neck. 

Her whole body ached! She had been trying so hard to smile and be kind and understanding to everyone. To Henry, to Charlie (that had been really hard-when sometimes she wished the girl had stayed in Tucson! Did she really fantasize about pushing her onto the train track? Scary! She really WAS seeing Renee’s point of view!). 

“What did you say, sweetie? I didn’t hear you? You were mumbling something about a train.”

Her eyes widened, SHOOT! Was she talking out loud? “No, I said...uh...pain. I had a pain in my neck. But that’s really helping! Thank you so much, Daniel. You really don’t have to go to all this trouble! You could have just dropped me off back at Queens! I feel like you’re really spoiling me!” 

“Maybe it’s about time somebody spoiled you, Betty. You’re always running around, doing everything for everybody else. It’s your turn. Besides, I wish you felt better, so I could send you to the spa here and you could actually enjoy being pampered for a change. You need a vacation. Some time to decompress and stop worrying so much all the time. 

You saved my life tonight. I know you went to my loft to try and rescue me. How do I repay that kind of...of...devotion, huh? You made me furious, though! I’m sort of in shock myself at what...could have...what if something happened to you, Betty? I could never live with myself if you had gone and gotten yourself killed, trying to save me!” his voice cracked as a few tears streamed down his face. 

He sank onto the floor, and she reached over to touch his face, “I’m fine. Nothing bad happened. Don’t...cry, Daniel!” 

He looked at her face, really seeing her true beauty now. Not that he hadn’t had many occasions to notice her before, especially recently with all the time they had been spending together. But she always hid herself away from everyone, even him. Behind her work, behind her glasses, behind her...clothes. 

He wiped away his tears, and leaned closer, running his fingers from her forehead down to hold her cheek, and those soft, amazing, plump lips of hers. He took a breath and leaned his forehead against hers, letting out a moan as he touched her lips with his fingers, then kissed her cheeks and her neck. 

“Daniel?” Betty could scarcely catch her breath. He had moved so that he was right next to her now. He was on the floor, next to the tub, and here she was, NAKED! This was insane...she felt so feverish, she HAD to be hallucinating, didn’t she? Okay, maybe she was entitled to a little fantasy involving her very sexy boss who she had been practically living with the past two weeks! It was only a dream, right? 

She was tired of Henry, VERY tired of his stupid “baby mama drama” as her sister and Amanda (and Marc) called it, and tired of not feeling like she could even talk to Gio without feeling guilty! She wasn’t married to Henry! Clearly! 

She had no hold on him. He might love her as much as she thought she loved him, but he had also made it clear he intended to go back to Tucson as soon as Charlie had his baby. So what should she do-continue to be someone that Renee thought she was? A homewrecker? 

She felt Daniel’s lips tickle her neck and cheek. Was this real? She so wanted it to be real. His breath smelled of mint and coffee, and his lips were so soft! “Daniel?”

“Uh huh. I’m here, Betty.” 

“You are real.”

“Mmhmmm...oh yeah. I’m real. You’re realllly beautiful, Betty. You shouldn’t hide that...all your beauty, you know that? You’re so...pretty!” he gently reached over to touch her breast lightly, but then moved his hand away, “Sorry! I...shouldn’t….I didn’t mean to…”

She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast firmly, Okay, was she thinking she was “Rose” in Titanic, now? She smiled, trying to reconcile her swirling thoughts with what was actually happening. She was in a bathtub in a very fancy hotel somewhere outside of New York, and she was with Daniel. And she was naked! She kept coming back to that fact, over and over. He was, too, apparently, since she could see quite well inside his bathrobe that had come undone. Oh my! Daniel was...wow!

“Put your hands on me, Jack! I mean...Daniel! Kiss me!” 

“Really? You...no, wait, who the hell is Jack? You’re...I don’t want to do that right now, sweetie. You’re...you won’t even remember. I want our first kiss to be...um...you should probably get out of the tub now. Are you feeling any cooler?” 

He sure as hell wasn’t! He shook himself and got up, trying to focus on being a friend, not a perverted, groping sex maniac! Pull your shit together, Daniel! Betty needs you to be a man right now, not a lovesick lothario! Just because she’s got the body of a goddess and you’re fighting to keep images of Marc in your head in order to bring down that hard on she gave you, doesn’t mean ANYTHING is going to happen tonight! 

He actually thought he could grow to love Renee. She was sweet and funny (before she became psychotic!) But the second he realized the woman might be so jealous she would actually hurt his Betty...all those feelings he thought he might have for Renee vanished! How could anyone even think about hurting someone so sweet, so kind, so...amazing? 

There had been several times recently when he was making love to Renee that he had accidentally called out Betty’s name. And he knew he was guilty of saying lots of nice things about Betty around Renee. Had HE been part of the reason she got so jealous? He hated it when his mother was right! But could he have somehow developed a crush on his assistant? 

They certainly spent a lot of time together. They knew each other’s moods and shared all their secrets. He had never had that with any woman before. It was usually just all about the sex. Getting to know the woman was almost an “afterthought” with him. He WAS trying to change! To get better. To be someone Betty could be proud of if he was honest with himself. The look of pride on her face was all he lived for sometimes, all that made him want to get up and go to work. She motivated him, she inspired him. He didn’t need to please his father anymore. But Betty...he hated to disappoint her! 

He had managed to at least conceal the evidence of his thoughts about her under his robe (he hoped!) and handed her the towel, then grabbed her robe and placed it over his arm. He helped her out of the tub, as torturous as it was for him to help her dry herself, he kept his hands to himself like a good boy. Then, he held out the robe, helping her into it, and turning her around to tie the sash for her.

“Daniel...you don’t have to...keep...I’m…” she put her hands on top of his, looking up into his eyes. She gulped, unable to catch her breath as she saw something there. Something she had never seen before. Desire. There was no denying it. He wanted her. She wasn’t that out of it. She knew when...okay, what the heck should she do? 

The spark of electricity she felt the moment she touched his hands and looked at him was so strong, she didn’t know how to fight it (or even if she wanted to fight it). “Betty…”

As he stared at her, she saw his expression change slightly. It was clear he had only hesitated earlier because he didn’t want to take advantage of her feeling ill and didn’t want to “attack” her when she was delirious. 

His familiar lopsided grin suddenly appeared as he wagged his eyebrows, “Feeling better, honey?”

“Honey?” she allowed a small smile, as she took a deep breath. Okay, he was obviously VERY turned on by her. That was...surprising, maybe. But then again, she did realize that her boss/friend was a huge fan of “big boobs”, so...maybe it didn’t totally stun her to know he might find parts of her...enticing. 

Still, he was used to models, which she definitely was not! Although, neither of the “real women” he had actually had a relationship with were stick insects; Sofia and Renee both were very voluptuous. 

She widened her eyes, trying her best not to keep looking down at his erection he was trying unsuccessfully to hide, “Daniel, what’s...going on here? I thought you said, don’t worry about it; you were my male nurse, you wouldn’t be...bothered by my being...naked and to not…let it get um … difficult...between us.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Well, I’m sorry! You...I guess I never realized how hot you really are...under all those goofy-ass clothes you always wear! And believe me, I don’t mean...feverish! You’re most definitely a woman and I’m a man, okay? He, it...I...I can’t help it! You turn me on! Obviously! Look, I know...you don’t love me. No matter what Renee or my mother seem to think.

You’ve made it abundantly clear that you’re totally in love with Grubstank, so just...pretend you didn’t notice this...and I’ll pretend I didn’t notice how sexy your body really is and we’ll just forget this ever happened. Deal; Miss Suarez?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Deal, Mr. Meade. Now, maybe you should...go take a shower or something? I’ll wait in the living room until you’re...yourself again and you can take me back to my own room. Do you want ice cream, too?”

He smiled, nodding, “Sure. Vanilla for me, thanks. I’m glad you’re feeling a little better. Enough for ice cream, at least. I had to feed you the soup earlier, you were so out of it!” 

“I remember. Kind of. Listen, Daniel, I just want to thank you for this.”

“What, giving you a bath? Anytime! Well, okay, maybe not ANYTIME, but, you know what I mean. Betty, I’m sorry about...what happened. I shouldn’t have touched you...like that. That was wrong. I know you’re spoken for. Don’t tell Grubstick I did that, okay? I don’t want him chasing me with a blowtorch!” 

“A what? HENRY? Are you sure YOU’RE not delirious?”

He laughed, as he headed for the bathroom. “Just kidding. My mom has a very weird sense of humor sometimes. She had me worried. Besides, weren’t you the one who said he punched that sandwich guy? You should know better than anyone how crazy people get when they’re jealous! I mean, I did sort of kidnap his girlfriend and take her to a hotel out of state, and...touch her inappropriately, so I could see how he might get the wrong idea about me.”

“I’m sure the thing with Gio was all a huge misunderstanding. Gio probably said something stupid that got Henry all...upset for no reason. There’s nothing going on between me and Gio except friendship. Henry’s normally not like that. And you and I are just friends, too. I can explain that you were worried about me after the thing with Renee and you don’t have a place right now, so we took a drive and this hotel is...oh, never mind! I guess it does sort of sound….bad, doesn’t it?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, shrugging,” It does look...suspicious, I guess. Nobody ever believes we’re just friends. And now...I sort of messed things up because you’re just so...so...Okay, I’m going to go take a VERY COLD, lonely shower now, lady! Please keep your robe on, and all body parts inside unless you want to see THIS again!” He gestured down. 

Betty blushed, walking into the luxurious living area in Daniel’s suite. Her room was extremely “fancy”, but his was a freaking museum! She picked up the remote and turned on the television, laying down on the sofa. She felt much better physically. But her emotions were like a roller coaster right now. 

She knew she should probably be concerned about the fact that her boyfriend was going to be leaving very soon for Tucson and she would very likely never see him again once Charley had the baby and got her claws into Henry even more permanently. 

A child would certainly “seal the deal” in keeping the poor man constantly at her beck and call. It was a shame. She had actually LIKED Charley when she first met her. Of course, finding out she was Henry’s girlfriend before her and that she was going to be the mother of his child had swiftly put an end to that friendship! 

But even though she was losing Henry. Correction, make that she had already LOST him, honestly, she found her mind veering more back to that sexy massage Daniel had just given her. His hands had felt hotter than any fever she had ever had! His touch had felt so amazing! She needed to keep things cool! 

The ice cream was delivered and she started eating hers immediately, feeling a bit hungry now that her fever was better and her body didn’t seem quite so achy. She felt a hand on her shoulder from behind and Daniel leaned his head down to ‘steal” a bite of her hot fudge sundae.

She turned, laughing, as she hit his shoulder, “HEY! Thief! Get your own! I put your boring vanilla in the freezer so it wouldn’t melt.”

“I want yours! It’s better than my boring vanilla! Leave it to you to spice up my life, Betty! Or in this case, my tongue!” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Okay, is that a racial remark?”

He shook his head, “No! A sexual one, actually. Have you ever had food sex? Just kidding! I like your hot fudge. How about we...share? Put them together? What do you say?”

She smiled and nodded, “Sure. I’ll share. You can put some of your ice cream in my bowl and I’ll give you some of my hot fudge.”

Daniel got his ice cream out of the freezer and plopped down next to her, grinning like a kid...with ice cream. He leaned closer to see she had what appeared to be vanilla ice cream as well. “So, you already HAVE the same kind of ice cream? You don’t NEED any of this, then. It’s the same as yours!”

She shook her head, holding her hand protectively over her bowl, “Ut uh, Mister! This isn’t your silly old plain vanilla! This is coconut! And it’s all mine! I’ll share some of my fudge, but….I won’t…”

Daniel pouted and batted his eyelashes pathetically at her, “You won’t share your ice cream? Really? Come on, Betty. PLEASE, can I have some? I like coconut, too!” 

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, fine! Here, you big baby!” she held out her spoon, and he put his hand on top of hers, then let go. Naturally, as Betty was sharing her ice cream, her hand shook and she dropped a big glob of it onto her chest. 

Both of their eyes darted to the fast melting cream. She reached for a napkin but he put his hand gently on her wrist to stop her and leaned down to lick it off her, then looked up at her, as if he expected her to slap him. 

Instead, she took the fudge and since it was cool enough, she spread some of it on the other side of her decolletage, holding his gaze. 

He grinned and made short work of the fudge, then reached his finger in her bowl and took some more of it out, sticking it in his mouth, and sucking it slowly, “mmm….good stuff! Anywhere else you want me to help you ‘drop this’, my little clumsy girl?” he lifted up her robe and pretended to put it on her thigh, but just winked and instead, put it on his own tongue, then moved closer to her. 

“Daniel...I…” he cut her off, kissing her with the fudge in his mouth, “sharing” it with her. He quickly pulled away, smiling at his little joke, but Betty turned the surprise on him by grabbing his face and pulling him to her for a deep, sensual kiss. 

They both stared at one another, blinking and shocked at how intense that kiss was. “What about Renee?” Betty asked. She hated to “kill the mood”, but didn’t want to be anyone’s “rebound” girl or second choice.

He seemed to instinctively know what she was thinking and shook his head vehemently, “Betty, she tried to KILL you! Seeing her was a HUGE mistake! I want nothing to do with that woman! What about...HIM?” she could tell Daniel didn’t even want to say Henry’s name. 

She smiled, reaching up to put her arms around his neck as she laid down on the sofa, pulling him on top of her, to both of their delight and surprise, “Him? You mean Henry? 

Well in case you forgot, he is LEAVING me to go live in Arizona with the mother of his child, Daniel. I’ve always been a very hopeful romantic, believing in fairy tales and white knights and princesses, but even I have my limits as to what the chances are of us keeping a long-distance romance going, especially given what a scheming...witch with a B Charley turned out to be!” 

Daniel brushed aside a strand of hair from her face, “I am sorry, Betty. But...now...maybe we’ve been given a chance to see what’s been right in front of us all along! I mean...if you feel that way, too. Do you? Or are you still in love with…” 

She cut him off with a very abrupt, very intense kiss. When she let him up for air, she shook her head, “Does that answer your question? I thought I loved Henry. But now...I’m not so sure. I think you might be right about us. 

Maybe Renee was partially right, too. I have been spending a lot more time with you than I needed to. I think...I was afraid to face Henry. Because I knew that as long as I said I was “busy at work” with you, I wouldn’t have to face him. And even though I knew it was over with us, I always have a hard time ending things. 

But that’s one reason things got so messed up with Henry in the first place! I should have never gotten back together with Walter when he cheated on me. Then, I wouldn’t have still been wasting my time with him when I met Henry! And he never would have gotten Charley pregnant! Now, I need to stop trying to keep things going with Henry when I know deep down we have to say goodbye.”

Daniel nodded, placing his hand on top of hers, “Do you regret spending so much time with me? You know...I knew we could have cut things short with work a lot more than we did, too. I guess I’m guilty of not wanting to “go home” to Renee sometimes, too. It was always so much “work” with her. She was so demanding. 

But you and I...when we’re together, it’s just so damn easy. You’re so much fun to be around. Usually, it doesn’t even seem like work when I’m with you. And now...knowing how...good we could be together...like really together, I think my mom was right, Betty. I’M the one who has a crush on you! Not the other way around. Renee had things backward.”

Betty shook her head, stepping closer to him, as she put her hands on his chest, “I don’t regret any of the time you and I spent together, either, Daniel. I’m the lucky one here. I mean, look at you, you’re handsome, you’re charming. No wonder Renee was jealous of me spending so much time with you. Any girl would be jealous of me. You’re kind. You’re every girl’s dream!”

He held her by her arms, “Every girl? I don’t care about any other girls. What about you? Am I your...dream guy? Or am I too...used up? I am I lot older than you, Betty. Are you sure you want to get involved with an old guy like me? One with such a bad reputation? I’m not really your type.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip, and blushing as she stared at his chest, then smiled, looking up into his eyes, “Mhmm….um, Daniel, what did you mean when you were talking about that ‘food sex’ stuff?”

His eyes widened, “Are you serious?”

Unfortunately (or fortunately, she wasn’t really sure), she didn’t have to answer him, because there was a knock on the door.

He gulped, “You...didn’t tell Henry where we were, did you? Or Gio?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Is this Daniel Meade’s room? Excuse me, but I’m Dr. Jason Moxle. I’m a general practitioner from Mercy Central Hospital. I was asked as a favor to Mrs. Claire Meade to come and check on a young lady...um guest of yours, I believe?”

Daniel opened the door, “OH, right! You’re the doctor my mom asked for! Sure, sure, come on in, Dr...what was it, Dr. Moot? Yeah, Betty’s inside. She seems to be feeling a lot better now, actually. Maybe the flu or something? Or...well, major stress! She WAS just in a fire earlier!” 

The young doctor walked in, looking at Daniel and Betty’s attire and seemed somewhat embarrassed, “Sorry, did I...come at a bad time? I was told it was rather urgent! I got here as fast as I could! I was just finishing my rounds.”

Daniel caught onto the doctor’s innuendo and shook his head, gesturing to their robes, “Oh, no, it’s fine. I...had a house fire that Betty was in and...this is all I had to put on. But they told me on the phone to try and get her fever down, so I got her to take a cool bath earlier and that seemed to help. 

I got the hotel to send up some Tylenol and I gave her two of those after she had some soup. She felt better enough to have ice cream and doesn’t seem to be achy anymore.”

The tall, handsome doctor walked over to Betty, who was extremely embarrassed, feeling as if the doctor could tell that she and Daniel had been up to something and had wasted his time when she was feeling better.

She started to go to him but tripped on the large area rug and the doctor caught her, “Careful, there! I can see you’re still not very steady on your feet, eh?”

Daniel laughed, “Actually, that’s pretty normal for Betty. She’s a bit of a klutz, even when she hasn’t been traumatized!” he watched the hot young doctor closely while he very carefully helped her to sit down and took her temperature and checked her pulse and blood pressure. He took out his flashlight and asked her, “Can you say, ah for me, Betty?”

“AHHH…” 

He grinned, noticing her braces, “So, how old are you, young lady? Is Mr. Meade here your...uh “uncle”?” he narrowed his eyes and emphasized the air quotes.

“UNCLE? What do you mean...NO, Betty works for me in New York! I mean...she’s my assistant! I’m the Editor-in-chief of Mode magazine!”

“Mode? Isn’t that a ladies’ fashion magazine?”

“Yeah. So?”

The doctor smiled, seeming relieved, “OH, right, of course! I understand. You and Betty are...just friends, then. Besties! I’m sorry. I didn’t understand.”

“EXCUSE me? Besties? What the hell are you talking about? I’m not gay if that’s what you think! Besides, why does it matter whether I’m her uncle or her employer or...boyfriend or her husband or WHATEVER? Just tell us what’s wrong and make sure she’s feeling okay! Okay?”

“Of course, certainly, Mister Meade, sorry! No problem. You said you were in a fire earlier, darlin’? How long do you think you were exposed to the smoke?” He put one hand on her back and started to loosen the front of her robe and pulled out a stethoscope.

Daniel walked closer, somewhat nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the man touching HIS Betty. 

She coughed slightly and shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe...half an hour or so? I had a little trouble talking Renee out of pointing the knife at me, and then I got her calmed down and when she snapped out of it she panicked and I found the fire extinguisher in Daniel’s kitchen. I remembered telling him where it was when he tried to make spaghetti and…”

“Betty, honey, he doesn’t need to know all that! Wait, Renee pointed a knife at you? You didn’t tell me that! You poor thing!” He squeezed her hand, looking at the doctor with annoyance. 

“You do still have a slight temperature. However, considering your ordeal I’m not surprised that you’re showing some symptoms of a weakened immune system right now. I would strongly suggest you visit a hospital soon and have a chest x-ray to be certain you didn’t have any lasting damage done to your lungs from the fire. 

But I’d say that the fever was only your body, doing its job of fighting off an infection that may have been trying to take advantage of your high state of stress. 

The fact that you’re obviously already feeling much better now and able to eat and sleep again are all excellent signs. Sometimes when you go through such a traumatic event, you’re still in shock for a bit before the symptoms manifest themselves, though. So, your friend is wise to keep a close eye on you. You’re a very lucky young lady to escape a fire like that! I’m certainly glad you’re alright, MIss...um…”

“Suarez, Dr. Moxle, was it?” Betty extended her hand, smiling at the handsome Australian doctor who seemed utterly charmed with Betty, too.

Daniel furrowed his brows and went to stand over the doctor as he was sitting next to Betty, holding both her hands in his.

“Is there any kind of prescription for Betty I can go pick up for her, Doctor?”

“I can prescribe a mild sedative, sleep aid or possibly an antibiotic to prevent infection, but I honestly don’t think she needs the latter at the moment. She seems to be dealing with her trauma quite well. It’s a good thing that she was able to get some rest. Common symptoms of PTSD are hyperarousal, sleep disorders and the like. 

So, if she was able to sleep so soon after the event, my best diagnosis is to simply have a proper rest, then go back to your ordinary schedule as soon as you feel ready, Miss Suarez.”

“You can call me Betty, Doctor Moxle.”

He winked, “Well then, you must call me Jason! It was lovely to meet you, Betty.”

Daniel gestured towards the door, “Okay, then, Doc! Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, Mister Meade. Here is a prescription for Betty for a sleep aid, should she have trouble falling asleep, or have nightmares or the like. I’ll call to check on her later. And please keep me informed.” 

“Thank you. I’ll get this filled for her, just in case. I appreciate you coming out so quickly.”

“Not a problem! Goodbye, Miss Betty! Take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything. It was lovely to meet you!” 

Daniel practically shut the door in the doctor’s face, then turned to Betty, “That guy was…”

“Nice!” Betty smiled, blushing, causing Daniel to roll his eyes at her dreamy expression. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know, he’s Mister Dreamboat, tall, dark and handsome and Australian!” 

“Plus, he’s a doctor!” she gushed.

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “Okay, whatever! You really...like that guy?”

She smiled, “He was definitely a dreamboat! Why...are you jealous or something?”

“Maybe! You sure were flirting with Doctor Dreamboat!” 

“I was not! Not really.” her cheeks turned crimson, “What do you care if I was, anyway?” 

“You do realize what he thought was going on with us, right? 

“What? Do you think he knew we were...kissing?”

“Kissing? I’d say more like he thought you were...my Pretty Woman and I was Richard Gere! Asking if I was your “UNCLE”? Was he kidding with that stuff?”

Betty’s eyes widened, as she put her hand up to her mouth, “You mean he thought I was your...HOOKER?”

Daniel shrugged, as he walked over to her, and pulled on the sash of her robe, then gestured towards his own, “Well, he did seem to think he was “interrupting something”, so...yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s what he meant! At least until he decided I was gay because I worked at Mode!” 

“Lots of people think that.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow in shock, first putting his hands on his hips, “They do?” He lowered his voice and repeated himself, crossing his arms over his chest, “I mean, they do?”

She shrugged, “Well, until they MEET you, of course! You DO dress really nicely, though. And you get manicures. And facials. And….”

“So? Betty, we’ve already talked about that stuff! None of that...means anything!”

“Oh, I know that, Daniel. Believe me, I KNOW you’re definitely NOT GAY! Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course!” 

“No, of course not. Jesus, I’ve got to stop working at Mode!”

“Why? Because you’re embarrassed to work at a women’s magazine?”

“NO! Because I don’t think I can stand to look at Wilhelmina after what she did to her own sister and how it almost caused you to get killed! Honestly, that’s one reason I wanted to get out of New York. I don’t know how I’m going to even be able to look that woman in the eye without wanting to strangle her! I already hated her before, but...how could she do that to her own sister, you know? Who the hell does that? 

SHE knew damn well exactly how dangerous Renee could be and she still messed with her medication like that? And bottom line, she is just as responsible as her crazy sister for almost getting you killed! I should have pressed charges for breaking and entering when I found Marc going through my underwear! I knew something was up and it had to do with that bitch!”

Betty took a deep breath, “You could probably get Marc to talk.”

“I already did; remember?”

“I know, but...she’s had a chance to threaten him by now so he’ll probably clam up. But if you offered him a job and gave him an incentive to tell the truth about what she made him do, you could blackmail her to leave. I mean IF you don’t really want to leave Mode, you just want to get rid of Wilhelmina.”

Daniel cocked his head to the side, “What did you have in mind? I can’t believe YOU are suggesting I blackmail! That’s so un-Betty like!” he smiled, teasing her.

“Well, she started it! You’ve got to fight fire with fire sometimes.”

He laughed, “Good metaphor! I’m curious. What job do you think I should offer him?”

“Mine.”

Daniel stepped closer, “Yours? Are you...going somewhere?”

She nodded, looking down and biting her lip, “Yes, I think...I need to quit.”

He stepped back, looking shocked, and upset, “WHAT? Betty, is this...because of me?”

She took his hands, “Yes, I don’t think I should work for you anymore, Daniel.”

“Why not? We make such a good team, Betty!” 

She nodded, tears in her eyes, “I know, but I can’t be your assistant anymore! Because…I’m in love with you!” 

“WHAT? You are?”

She backed away, looking down, “Never mind! I...shouldn’t have said…”

He stepped into her space, crowding her and put his arms on either side ofher, trapping her behind the sofa, “Shouldn’t what? Have told me you love me? I’m glad you did!” 

She looked down, too afraid to look up into those amazing eyes of his, “But it’s too soon! For both of us!” 

“Betty, I know you have a crush on me. I’m happy you do. That makes this SO much easier! Because I’ve come to realize I have feelings for you, too. I know Amanda was always jealous of you, too. And Sofia. I mean, none of them was INSANELY jealous, like Renee, of course. But, in all fairness to her, any woman who I’ve ever tried to have a relationship with has  
...seemed to pale in comparison next to you. 

You make me happy like no other woman has. When we’re together, I feel like I can really be myself. I can let down my guard and I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not, some phony version of myself. You see me how I am and you accept me. You actually make me feel like I’m not such a screw-up.”

Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like she might explode as he got closer, invading her space and lifted up her chin until his lips were only  
inches away from hers. 

She looked him straight in the eyes, “You are NOT a screw-up! How do you not know that? You’re an incredible person, Daniel! You do have girls throwing themselves at you!”

“Sure, dumb girls, or...apparently crazy girls! But not smart ones like you. They only see me as Daniel Meade, Bradford’s son, heir to his money or the guy who sleeps around with every woman in town! None of them want to know who I really am!” 

“You really...feel that way?”

“Of course! And please tell me you know...how beautiful you are!”

“Daniel, I’m NOT beautif…”

“Shut up, Betty. Just...shut up! YES, you are!” He grabbed her, kissing her intensely as he held onto her arms, then as he deepened the kiss more, he let his hands drift through her long, silky hair that had fallen out of the towel. Without her glasses, and wearing only a robe, he was quickly becoming turned on again. This time, he didn’t want to “cool off”, though.

He realized it didn’t matter to him one bit that they were both coming out of toxic relationships. All that DID matter was how much he wanted her. And he could tell from the heat as she returned his kisses that the feeling was very mutual. 

When he finally let her up for air, he smirked, “What was that you were asking me before we were so rudely interrupted about...food sex? Don’t move! I’ll be right back!”  
Her eyes widened for a moment when he came back, holding a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, and walked purposefully towards her with a gleam in his eye as he held up his index finger, covered in the cream, and a strawberry in the other hand, and waved towards the carpet, “Do you trust me?”

She nodded, “Uh-huh. I guess so. Should I?”

He grinned, shaking his head, “Probably not. But lay down anyway and I’ll show you how to really enjoy your food! This is going to be fun, I promise!”


	7. Chapter 7

Our Burning Desires/CH 7

Betty looked at Daniel and although she had never wanted anything more, she knew this was too much, too soon for her (and although he would probably never admit it, for Daniel, too). After all, he had just told Betty how much he thought he loved Renee, only a few days ago. Now he was telling her he had feelings for her? 

She put her hand on his lips and scooted away, “Daniel what are we doing? You know we can’t do this! It’s not right! I know you THINK you’re over Renee, but how can you possibly be already? And I know Henry and I don’t have a future, but I feel like I at least owe him goodbye! I feel as if I’m cheating on him if I don’t officially “end things” with him, regardless of his situation!” 

Daniel sighed, “You can’t be serious? Now...you’re telling me this now, when you got me all...excited again? Why do you always have to be so damn smart? I know you’re probably right, but...this sucks! I really don’t want to have to take ANOTHER cold shower, Betty!” 

She giggled, holding up one of the strawberries and winking as she took a bite, then opened his robe to reveal his naked chest, “I guess we could...at least have a snack! I am hungry!” 

He smiled rather sadly, grabbing her by the wrist, then holding it up to his lips and kissing the inside of her palm tenderly, “Me, too. But not for food. You’re all I need!” 

Betty looked up at him, and drew in a gasp as he took her face in his hands, “Betty, I know...I mean I understand what you’re talking about. It is soon...for both of us. And if you say you need to wait for us to be together, we’ll wait. I get it. I honestly didn’t “kidnap you” with the intention to take you to a hotel and have my way with you.”

She smiled, “You didn’t? Aww...too bad!” she joked.

“Very funny! No, I just...you’re...well, you know you sort of got me all hot and bothered, seeing you naked, for one thing! And then...having Dr. McDreamy hitting on you kind of got me jealous!”

“I know...what you mean. It was really sexy when you came busting through the door to rescue me!” 

“Whether you needed me to or not?” he grinned, brushing aside a strand of hair and touching her cheek with his thumb.

“I will always need you, Daniel. One way or another.”

“Don’t you have that backwards? I’m the one who always needs YOU!”

“I guess...we both need each other!”

“Maybe we do.” he held her face as he gently kissed her, then leaned his forehead against hers. “You should … probably leave now, unless you want me to ravish you right now. Do you have your room key?”

She nodded, pulling it out of her robe pocket and holding it up, “Mhmm….you’re right. I should leave before we…”

He held her by her arms, “Don’t get me wrong, Betty. I don’t really WANT you to go! I want you to stay...all night. 

But...if you expect me to be a good boy, well, I’m afraid that ship has sailed. At this point, that’s NOT going to happen! If you do stay, I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself. As a matter of fact, I can pretty much guarantee I definitely WON’T!” 

She nodded, looking rather sad, but walking backwards towards the door, “Okay. I understand. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

“Tease me? Yeah, I know you didn’t mean to. But…”

“I did! You’re right! Ohmygod! I never do that! That’s so not me!” 

“I know it’s not, honey. You’re normally just my sweet, innocent little Betty. Who knew you could...be such a tease, huh?”

Daniel! I’m so sorry!” she went to hug him, but he backed away, shaking his head, “So...a hug is probably NOT a good idea right now, either, Betty. Just...go, okay?”

“Are you mad at me?” she bit her lower lip, looking as if she was going to cry.

He shook his head and walked over to her putting his hands on either side of her on the door frame. 

She gasped at his closeness and his intensely sexy smell. How did he always smell so good? He must have super powered pheromones or something, she thought to herself. 

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, tipping her chin up to face him, “I could never be mad at you, sweetie! No, of course not! It’s me I don’t trust! I’m the pervert here. 

I’m the one who can’t look at you the same now...I mean, hell, you could walk right into that damn glass door in your poncho again and now...well, I’d probably be picturing you naked underneath! You and those soft, sexy,....sorry!” 

He closed his eyes, then popped them open, suddenly rubbing his eyes as if he was trying to get the mental picture of her dripping, gorgeous body out of his mind, “I mean, I WANT us to still be friends, of course, but...I just don’t know if that’s going to be enough for me now! Do you know what I mean?”

She blushed, and nodded, giggling at his description of her, “Mhmm…okay, well, goodnight, then!” she kissed him on the lips quickly and beat a hasty retreat, before he could reciprocate. 

He stared at the door for a few moments, contemplating going after her. Why the hell did he just tell her to leave? Was he a freaking moron? That was the last thing on earth he wanted! Still, he knew he respected Betty far too much to pressure her into something she wasn’t ready for. 

Unfortunately, she was right, as usual, of course. They did both need some kind of closure from their previous relationships before they rushed headlong into something with one another. She especially needed to officially end things with Henry. Not that Daniel felt Betty even owed the son-of-a-bitch anything, but he knew she wouldn’t feel right without it. 

It occurred to him that Betty might actually have it in her head that he only had a one-night-stand in mind. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth, though. He was turning around all sorts of naughty and nice thoughts of what he would like to do to her once they got back to New York. 

Things like...way better than he had been daydreaming about with her giving him a massage on top of him. He wagged his eyebrows, grinning as he remembered how that had freaked him out before. Before he knew...what his cute little assistant was hiding all along from him and the world. Hiding under all her weird wardrobe! 

Now he welcomed that thought of her on top of him. But he wanted even more. His thoughts were now more along the lines of sex in the elevator, and sex in his office, and sex in the copy room, and sex in whatever new apartment he got. Okay, he closed his eyes and sighed, turning around and hitting his head against the back of the door in frustration, then ran his hand through his hair. SHIT! It was going to be a very long, very lonely night!

The moment Betty got back inside her own room, she fell onto her bed, sighing in frustration. What the hell did she do? Why did she say all that silly stuff to Daniel? Why was she trying to flirt with him? 

Hadn’t she just got done convincing Renee that she WASN’T in love with Daniel? And now...now she specifically told him she WAS! Maybe she was the one who was crazy! How could she be so sure she was in love with Henry and now, suddenly decide that she loved Daniel?

She heard her phone ringing and realized she had forgotten to bring it with her earlier when she went to Daniel’s room. Or perhaps she merely left it here so they wouldn’t be disturbed?

“Hello. This is Betty Su…”

“BET-TY! Oh my Lord! Are you TRYING to make me have this baby right now, luv? I’ve been ringing you all night! What is going on? I heard about the fire at Daniel’s loft! It’s been on the telly all night about how his loony girlfriend tried to kill him by setting his place on fire and how he rescued you! And now the press is going mad, with all these rumors about you two! Where are you? Tell me you’re not in hospital!” 

“No, I’m okay! I’m so sorry I didn’t call you back, Christina! It’s been a really...insane night, as you can imagine! But I didn’t mean to worry you. I did tell Hilda…”

“Yes, yes, Justin told me you ‘texted’ your sister and just said your usual ‘Daniel needs me’ crap! But he suspected you had run off to Vegas to get married or some such fantasy! That boy does have a very vivid imagination! He seems to think that when dear old Danny boy rescued you, you two rode off together in the sunset!” 

Betty laughed, “Yeah, Justin does have a really crazy imagination, doesn’t he?”

“Indeed. So….tell me, why aren’t you telling me how wrong he is, then? Or should I say, how MUCH of his imagination has actually come true? You ARE WITH Daniel, aren’t you?”

Betty’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

“I know you. I know you THINK he does really “Need you” and I know how crazy you are about the man! There isn’t anything you wouldn’t do for him. Including putting yourself in a room with a crazy, lunatic killer! You do realize you almost got yourse…”

“Killed! Yes, yes, I know, Christina! Believe me, Daniel already yelled at me for that! It was...very scary! But..on some level, I understood where she was coming from with being jealous of me! I’ve been feeling that way towards Charley. I had some pretty awful urges to push her in front of a train! And I DID leave her on the subway. I could relate to Renee. And...well...she wasn’t totally...wrong about me.” 

“Go on! In what way was she not wrong? You mean...when she accused you of bein’ in love with him?”

“Uh huh. I...told him I was.” 

“YOU DID? What did he say?”

“He...um...we...well, he was worried about me, because I had a fever and he helped me...take a bath.” 

“HE WHAT?”

“He was very sweet and he didn’t do anything! He was…” 

“He helped you into the bath? Did you have a swimsuit?”

“No. Don’t be silly!” 

“I see. I’m the silly one. Did you or did you not just admit that you just had Daniel Meade help you take a bath?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“No buts, Betty! YOU are insane, woman! So...tell me, how was he? Is he as good as they say?”

“CHRISTINA! Nothing happened between us!” 

“You’re having me on!” 

“Well, okay, not NOTHING. Something. We….kissed. A lot. And we talked a little about food sex. And we..touched.   
Okay, we sort of made out before the doctor showed up. But that’s all!” 

“Sorry? There was a doctor involved? You’re going to have to start over and repeat everything you just said. You lost me at ‘food sex’!”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: MOST of this chapter is NOT Detty! (Sorry! But I think you’ll enjoy it, nonetheless). There is quite a lot of family action and some comedic bits. 

Betty woke the next morning to a soft knock on her door. She moaned and got up slowly, her hair standing up quite a bit. She still hadn’t found her glasses, so she had to walk very carefully to avoid running into things, “Hang on, I’m coming!” 

When she opened the door, she saw Daniel with an amused look on his face, holding a room service tray with coffee and juice, eggs and toast and a small bud vase with a single red rose, “Hey, sleepy head! Nice hair! Too bad I didn’t get to help mess that up!” 

She could make out what he had, “Aww! Thank you, Daniel! Come on in! Did you bring enough for both of us?”

“Uh huh. I figured I’d better come check on you and make sure you were alive. Do you have ANY idea how many people are trying to call you? They all keep leaving messages on MY phone, asking if you’re okay and saying you aren’t picking up. I think your family is convinced I HAVE kidnapped you and taken you as my hostage to marry you or something!” 

“WHAT? OHMYGOD!” She rushed to the bed and fumbled to find her phone and handed it to Daniel. He put down the breakfast, and she began eating immediately, “Thank you SO much, Daniel! I’m STARVING! But I can’t SEE without my glasses! Can you please hit my code and put the messages on speaker so I can listen to them while we eat?”

“Sure!” He sat next to her at the table and as she started to end up with some of the food on her lap, he chuckled and grabbed her fork, “Here, silly! You are SO blind! Let me…you’re like a baby bird!” he began feeding her.

She ate gratefully, then, gradually as her appetite was satiated, he watched her lips carefully, his eyes washing over her robe, coming loose to reveal far more cleavage than he was used to seeing from her. 

He cleared his throat, and walked over to sit next to her, trying unsuccessfully to fix her hair. He just smiled, giving up, then sighed, “Um….your robe is...sort of….messed up, too! Here, let me….help…” he started to pull the tie on her robe tighter, but she put her hands on top of his, “I must look awful!” 

“No, you don’t! You look cute. And...sort of sexy, actually. Like...we just...um…” he gulped, “you know. Had fun.”

“Thanks for the help. Can I...hear my messages now, please?”

“Yeah! Sure, sorry! I got...distracted.” 

He made himself look away from her breasts, and got up almost knocking over the tray, and took her phone, and they heard her first message, “Uh, Betty? This is Henry! I’m a little worried. I still haven’t heard from you. Are you okay? I heard what happened with the fire at Daniel’s place. I can’t believe I wasn’t there! It should have been ME rescuing you, not him! I’m so sorry! Please call me!”   
*************************************************************

Hilda paced the floor several times, as the gossip news was on, cursing under her breath, “I’m gonna kill him! ¡Ese mimado, egoísta, hijo de puta!”

“MOM!” 

“HILDA! Language! I know you’re upset. So am I! But we have to believe that Betty will call us and let us know what is going on as soon as she can. I’m worried, too. But I’m sure Daniel had no idea how dangerous that woman was. Don’t forget, he did rescue her!” 

“Yeah, Mom. I told you, they are probably off somewhere, getting…”

“Justin! Believe me, there is NO way Daniel Meade is marrying your Aunt Betty! Just get that crazy idea out of your head, will you?”

There was a pounding at the door and Ignacio went to answer it, “Christina! Look at you! Come inside, please! Get off your feet. Are you hungry? Would you like some empanadas?”

“As that silly Amanda says, bring it, papi! Thank you, Mr. Suarez. Of course I’m hungry! Lately I’m ALWAYS hungry! This little one must be a linebacker! He has the appetite of one, that’s for sure!” Hilda and Justin held out a chair for their Scottish friend at the table as Ignacio disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared, holding a fresh plate and smiled. 

“Here you go, Christina! I thought Ms. Slater had you under “house arrest” Betty said? You finally got pardoned?”

She waved as she talked with her mouth full, “Thank you! This is delicious! With all that’s goin’ on with the evil one’s murderous sister, they let me out for good behavior it seems! Truth be told, there was no one mindin’ the door at my fancy jail cell, so I got while the gettin’ was good!”

Ignacio went back to the kitchen and Christina leaned forward, placing her arm on Hilda’s, “By the way, I came here because I heard from Betty and I thought you might want the scoop!” 

“Where is she? Why hasn’t she answered any of my calls?”

“Because apparently, she left her phone in her room, whilst she was ‘busy’ in Daniel’s! And I do mean ‘busy’!” she whispered, keeping an eye out for Ignacio.

“WHAT? You’re NOT serious!” 

“TOLD YOU SO!” Justin grinned, satisfied.

Hilda made a face, “Since when? I’m sorry, but Henry just got done punching out Gio because he kissed Betty! What do you suppose he’s going to do when he finds out she and Daniel have been….REALLY? Are you sure? Betty said they…” 

She put her hands on Justin’s ears, “They slept together? I don’t get it! She’s ALWAYS saying she and Daniel are “just friends”! We already went through this with Gio and  
besides...Daniel...was with that Renee woman.”

Justin rolled his eyes, shoving his mother’s hands away, “Right, but I think after she tried to kill AB, we can all safely say THAT’S definitely over now, Mom! You KNOW how overprotective Daniel always is towards Aunt Betty! Come on! He RESCUED her! Like a real-life hero! 

Besides, with how much time they spend together and how well they get along, it was only a matter of time, anyway! And now-tragedy has brought them together, to quench their burning desires for one another!”

“JUSTIN!”

Christina laughed, shaking her head, “He DOES go on, doesn’t he?”

“Ooh! What do you think the tabs will call them? I heard “Baniel” from one stupid reporter, but personally, I like “Detty”! It pops, you know?”

Ignacio came in, hearing his grandson gossiping, “JUSTIN! What the devil are you talking about? Detty? Are you still talking about your aunt and Daniel? He… they ...what? Why are you all looking at me like you’re keeping something from me? Christina? What’s going on with my mija? Why hasn’t she called us yet? Is she...alright?”

“She’s fine, papi! It’s just...well, Christina said she talked to Betty and...they’re in some hotel somewhere in...where did you say?”

“Connecticut!” 

Ignacio’s eyes shot up, “WHY? Why did they leave New York? Did they...ARE they...really getting married or something there?” 

Justin raised his eyes, as he quickly went on his phone, then held it up to his family, “WELL, there IS a twenty-four hour waiting period to get married here in New York, but in Connecticut, there isn’t a waiting period!” 

Ignacio grabbed his grandson’s phone, and leaned closer to read it, adjusting his glasses, “Is that true?”

“But, papi, I’m sure that’s just a coincidence!”

“Then what’s so interesting in Connecticut? Why else would they go there? Why didn’t she just come home?”

Christina sighed, “She said she had a slight fever and Daniel wanted to take her to the hospital, but she refused to go, so they stopped at some fancy place because thanks to Renee, Daniel is homeless! She he called his mother and she got a doctor to come check on her at the hotel there in New Haven.”

“Good! What did the doctor say?’

“Wait, Mrs. Meade got a doctor who makes HOUSE CALLS? To a hotel?” Hilda’s eyes widened.

“She’s so fierce!” Justin beamed.

Christina continued,”The doctor told them that Betty is doing better now, after taking a nice, cool bath and taking some Tylenol. He gave her some medication in case she has trouble sleeping and said she’s doing just fine, considering her ordeal. 

Ignacio nodded, “Thank you, Christina! Did she say why she hadn’t called her family?”

“She...was a little confused I think. She told me she left her phone...in the other room whilst she was taking a bath, I believe, Mr. Suarez. That’s why she didn’t answer any of our calls. Then she took a bit of a nap. She did sound rather tired when we spoke. She said she was doing fine, though and to tell you all she will call you as soon as she gets up in the morning and to try not to worry!” 

“HA! Not to worry? Just wait till SHE has her youngest baby girl in a fire with some crazy woman trying to kill her and see if SHE doesn’t worry! Thank you so much for letting us know about your conversation, Christina! And… I’m with Justin, I like Detty much better than Baniel!” He smiled and shook his head as he patted his grandson’s back and left them. 

There was a knock at the door, “Now what? If this is another nosy reporter, I’m gonna deck them!” 

“Hilda! Just say ‘no comment’, remember? Like when Mrs. Meade was on the lamb!” 

“Right, Mom! We SHOULD be pretty good at keeping secrets from the press by now with all the murders, kidnappings and sperm stealing going on at Mode!” 

Claire Meade stood in the doorway with sunglasses and a scarf around her. She took off her glasses and smiled, “Well, thank goodness, no one’s stealing any MORE sperm! I believe that was a one time only sale! Hello, Suarez family! Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you had a guest! Hello, Christina, isn’t it?”

Christina put her head down, staring at the table, and unconsciously put her hand on her swollen stomach, “Yes, Mrs. Meade! Good to see you! How are you?”

Ignacio rushed to greet the matriarch, holding out his hand, after he put his dish towel over his shoulder, “Welcome, Mrs. Meade! It’s nice to see you again. Please, come in and have a seat. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Claire raised one eyebrow, “Well, I’d love a gin and tonic on the rocks with a twist of lime. But, I suppose you’d better hold the gin.” 

“Is a Ginger ale alright?” 

“Wonderful, thank you! And please, call me Claire.”

“Alright, Claire. One GingerAle coming up.” 

After Claire had been talked into trying an empanada along with her drink, and Ignacio had gone into the living room to watch television, she sighed, “So, I’m sorry to bother you all, but I’m wondering if any of you has heard from Betty since this business with the fire at Daniel’s last night?”

“YES!” they all spoke at once. 

“Really?” 

“Well, no, not actually!” 

Christina made a face, and raised her hand, “Actually, I have.”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course! You’re Betty’s best friend! Can you tell me what’s going on? Why...are she and my son out of state? I had to call in quite a few favors at the hospital board to get a doctor in Connecticut to go check on her. Which is not the problem, I’m happy to help Betty any way I can, of course. 

However, I am concerned as to why...they didn’t just stay in New York and go to the hospital here? Did she elaborate as to...what the attraction was?”

Christina eyed Mr. Suarez and leaned forward, to tell Claire, quietly, “I do believe...SOMETHING is definitely ‘going on’ between them! Betty said...they were “making out” after he...helped her when she felt ill. 

Justin started to yell out, but his mother clamped her hand on his mouth, shaking her head. He nodded, pulling her hand off, but beamed and leaned forward to whisper, “TOLD YOU SO!”

Hilda hit his shoulder, “OW, Mom!” 

Claire didn’t appear ruffled in the slightest. She merely nodded and put her hand on top of Christina’s, “I suspected as much! He admitted...something about his feelings towards Betty changing and I told him she must certainly have strong feelings for him to go and face Renee alone! 

Daniel never tells me ANYTHING these days! I was staying WITH him for a while, after Bradford died because I got tired of rambling around that house all alone! And he was always so secretive! 

Now, he NEEDS to come home and stay with me, since that woman burnt his place down. But he and Alexis aren’t particularly getting along all that well, so I’m sure he’ll think of some excuse! You’re so lucky you and your sister aren’t always fighting. Perhaps because you’re sisters.”

Hilda rolled her eyes, “We don’t always get along, believe me!” 

“Yeah, Mom calls AB ‘bossy Betty’!” 

They all turned, hearing yelling outside. Hilda put her hand up to her father, sitting in his recliner, “Don’t get up, papi! I got it! Now WHO the hell is it? Geez! It’s like Grand Central today!” 

When she swung the door open, Marc and Amanda were cheering as Henry and Gio were fighting on the front lawn.

“WHAT THE HELL?! You two knuckleheads get off our lawn and get in here! What are you doing, trying to kill each other?”

Gio and Henry reluctantly got up off the ground and glared at one another as they stomped inside. “Where the hell is Betty? Is she still with Daniel? Why isn’t she in the hospital?” Gio demanded.

Henry gave him a dirty look, “Why would you care that she’s with Daniel? He’s her boss, for Pete’s sake! And I’m personally glad she’s NOT in the hospital! But has anybody heard from her? I checked my messages and tried to call her several times, but…”

Gio rolled his eyes, “Let me guess, your ‘baby mama’ got your password and ‘accidentally erased’ all your messages? Am I warm?”

Henry looked uncomfortably at him, “Maybe. What do you care? Why are you always SO worried about Betty? Just can’t wait till I’m out of the picture, so you can pounce on her? She loves ME, you know!” 

Hilda rolled her eyes and shook her head, ushering everyone inside, “Get in here, all of you!” She stared at Amanda and particularly Marc, “What are you two doing here? Didn’t you do enough, switching that crazy woman’s pills, you weasel? You’re SO lucky Betty didn’t get hurt...or I’d pull your hair out, one by one, you little…” 

Marc pulled out his inhaler, his eyes wide, “Mea culpa! I just came to see what’s going on with the furry one! She’s not answering her phone and neither is Pasty Face!” 

“Daniel takes your calls?” Christina seemed surprised. “Since when? You’re the evil one’s lapdog! And Betty told me he caught you, sniffing around his underwear!” 

Everyone made a face and gave Marc a strange look, including Claire. He hit Amanda, and pointed to her, “NO! And...that’s not really what happened. Besides, he takes HER calls! Or he used to...before the crazy woman got a hold of him! Look, I already told Betty how sorry I was for...all that I did to help Wilhelmina! 

I NEVER meant for her to get hurt! I may not be...the nicest person to Betty, but...she’s always going to be my little chimichanga! I swear! SHE forgave me!” 

Justin spoke up on his friend’s behalf, “Yeah! Give him a break, guys! He was being used by his diva! He HAD to do her bidding-even if he didn’t really want to!” 

“Right! We’re just men! Nobody can resist her evil ways! She always gets what she wants!” 

Amanda patted Marc, “It’s okay, Marc-y! Remember, you got that text from Daniel? Asking if you wanted to...take Betty’s job?” 

Everyone turned to stare at him, “WHAT?”

The door still stood partially open, with all the people filing inside, when Charlie appeared on the front porch, having great difficulty walking, and a look of extreme pain on her face, “HENRY! Why didn’t you answer my calls? I think …. I’m IN….LABOR!” 

Justin shook his head, his eyes wide, as Claire smiled and remarked quietly in his ear, patting his back, “You should have sold tickets! Or had tee shirts made."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

After listening to the last of her messages, Betty sighed. Daniel had gone back to his own room almost an hour ago, kissing her on the forehead as he left. She smiled as she sipped the coffee he had brought her and smelled the rose. 

“Hello, this is…”

“AB! FINALLY! What’s going on? Are you two married yet? Is that why you’re in Connecticut, to avoid the waiting period in New York?”

“The what? NO, Justin! I am NOT marrying Daniel! Or… anybody for that matter. Will you please put your grandpa on the phone?”

“Oh, fine! Spoil all my fun, whatever! Sometimes you’re just like Mom, treating me like a child!” 

“Because, sweetie, you ARE a child!” 

“Yeah, but...I know what it means to ‘make out’, which I overheard Christina tell Mom you and Daniel were doing there...in his hotel room! Oh, by the way, Charley showed up earlier and had her baby, right in the house! It was awful!” 

“WHAT? Charley had the baby? OHMYGOD! Is Henry there? No, of course not, he’s probably at the hospital ...with her and his…”

“Son. It was a boy. It’s cute, I guess. It had red hair and was crying a lot. And I mean a LOT!” 

“So did you, Justin. That’s what babies do. Wow! So Henry has a son now! He’s a father!”

“I know, it sucks, but hang in there! I’ll get grandpa. Congratulations, I guess? I mean...look at it this way, AB. First of all, it all worked out for the best. I mean, come on, you’re WAY better off with Daniel Meade! There’s no comparison! 

Even if Henry was...available! No offense, he’s a nice guy, but...really? DANIEL MEADE! OHMYGOD! His mom was here; she’s amazing! And besides, at least now, the waiting is over. ” 

“The waiting? You mean about the baby?”

“Well, yeah, that. And I think Henry is leaving for Tucson sooner than he thought. He said he got a job offer there and wants to start right away.”

“OH! I see. That...makes sense, I guess.” 

“I’m sorry, AB. I know it hurts now, but...that relationship …”

“Never had a future. Believe me, Justin, I know that. It was over before it began, really.” 

“Sorry, Aunt Betty! But like I said, big picture, right? Anyway, here’s Grandpa. Hey, it’s AB!”

“Mija? Are you alright? We’ve been so worried!” 

“I know, papi! I’m so sorry I didn’t call sooner! Things happened so fast! And last night...I got sick, but...I didn’t want to go to the hospital, because...you know how they remind me of Mami, and...we were ducking the paparazi and Daniel’s driver knew about this place. We both needed to run away, to escape everything after …what happened.” 

“I understand, mija. I just needed to hear your voice and know you’re alright. You feel better now? Christina and Mrs. Meade said you were running a temperature last night.” 

“Yes, I’m feeling much better now, papi. Thanks! Yeah, Justin mentioned...Mrs. Meade was there, too, huh? Sounds kind of crowded!”

“Oh, yes! We had quite the party going here to welcome Henry’s new addition. You missed...a real show! Amanda and Marc both fainted. It was some show! Poor Henry has his hands full with that...woman! I’m so sorry you’ve had to put up with her! I know she was in labor, but...Betty? Are you sure you’re alright?” 

She sighed, “I’m...fine! I...think I need to call Henry and wish him the best and…”

“End things with him ‘officially’?”

“Uh huh. How did you know?”

“It’s been a long time coming, sweetheart. I know you really tried to keep things going as long as you possibly could. But sometimes, we have to recognize when there’s nothing we can do and try our best to move on. 

Your mami loved you for always trying to cheer her up at the hospital but she knew what a toll seeing her so sick took on you and Hilda. She wanted you girls to remember her strong and healthy and not to have to go through…”

“Seeing her at her worst, like you did?”

“But I was her husband! I loved her...very much! I know you don’t like to jump into things without weighing all your options normally, mijah. So, what’s all this we keep hearing about you moving on...with Daniel? Justin’s ready to start making tee shirts that say ‘Detty’!” 

“Detty? What’s that? OH….right, Daniel and Betty! Ha! That kid!” 

“That kid is not alone! The paparazzi practically has an APB out on both of you after some of them lost you after the fire, seeing you two leave together and Daniel’s “heroic rescue”!” 

She smiled, “It actually was...pretty heroic! I had already calmed Renee down, and found the fire extinguisher, but Daniel busted down the door and TRIED to save me! Marc said he paid the driver to run all the red lights to get to me faster on the way there. He was...really amazing!” 

“So Daniel is “Really amazing”, huh? He’s your hero, who rescued you and you are completely over Henry?” 

“Papi...I know what you’re going to say! No, of course, I’m not...completetely “over him” yet and I’m sure Daniel still thinks about Renee a little. But I didn’t...we...Daniel and I haven’t done anything wrong, okay?” 

“Please, mija! You’re a grown woman. You’re not married. Neither is Daniel. You’re both adults. What you two do...is your business.”

“Wait, really? But-what? What’s the catch?”

“But nothing! No catch! Just as long as you tell me you’re NOT secretly married to the man, and that you’re healthy, then I’m happy and grateful to him for saving you from that lunatic woman!” 

“Regardless, I do intend to call Henry and tell him...it’s over between us and to wish him and Charley and their new baby a happy life. 

I’m honestly glad I don’t have to face Henry again and I’m very happy I didn’t have to actually see her give birth in our living room! Who ELSE was over there when she had the baby, anyway? Were Christina and Amanda…”

“And Marc and like you said, Mrs. Meade...oh and Gio!” 

“Gio? What was HE doing there?”

“He and Henry were fighting on the front lawn until Hilda threatened to turn the hose on them both!”

Betty laughed, “I believe that! I love you, papi!” 

“Te quero, mija! I love you, too!”

Daniel had just gotten the tee shirt and jeans he had asked the concierge to order for him when he heard a soft knock. “The jeans are okay, but the shirt’s kind of…tight -BETTY! Hey! Are you…” she fell into his arms, crying.

“What’s wrong? Hey, come on! It’s not that bad! Come inside.” 

He led her inside and walked her slowly to the sofa, holding her close as her sobs continued for a few minutes. He smiled, lifting her chin up to face him, as he brushed back her hair, “So? What’s got you so upset?”

“I...called Henry to...congratulate him…”

Daniel’s face softened as he realized what had happened, “Congratulate? OH! She had the baby already?”

Betty nodded, sniffing, “Uh huh. It was a boy! And he’s going to Tucson right away because he already got a job offer. And...I told him…”

“Goodbye? Oh, honey! I’m so sorry!” He pulled her to him and hugged her gently, patting her hair.

“You are?”

“Of course! Betty, sweetie, I KNOW you were…”

“I know now I really wasn’t IN LOVE with Henry! I THOUGHT I was but clearly, I didn’t know him well enough...to be in love with him! I had...a crush on him. When we first met, I really THOUGHT we were going to be this perfect couple! 

You were right all along, though, Daniel! I was so STUPID! I had all these childish fantasies about him and ...on paper or in theory or whatever, he and I made sense, you know? At least, I thought so at first. Henry and I were a lot more ...alike, more compatible than you and I are. He’s a nerd, who wears glasses, so am I!”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything! Besides, you and I have more in common than you think, Betty!” 

“I know that. Now. Oh, and he reads a lot. He knows a lot of silly, useless facts. That’s the kind of thing I found sweet and endearing and charming.”

“Right. It seemed like a good match, I get it. You and Henry...made sense to a lot of people. You made...a cute couple, I suppose. At least, at first, before all the...baby drama!”

“Yes, I thought so...but...then when he...SLEPT with his EX! Like you said, that was HIS own fault! It’s not like he “accidentally” had sex with her or something! 

If he really was SO in love with ME, you would think he would have...at least waited and TALKED to me before he went running back to her, right? 

Then he would have...well, whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore, because he’s a father now! All that could have, should have stuff doesn’t matter because now he has a baby! Nothing else….none of the fantasies I had or we had together are ever going to change that fact or make it less...life-changing. He has a son! So, I told him...it’s over! There is no more...he and I!” 

“I’m so sorry, Betty! How do you feel about it?”

“How does it make me feel? ANGRY! I’m so...MAD right now! I wasted SO much time pining over that man and dealing with his crazy ex and her jealousy over me and for what? She totally messed up my birthday, even though poor Gio tried to make it up to me and show me a good time anyway and give me what I wanted for my birthday, but…”

Daniel raised his eyebrow, “He did, huh? “Show you a good time”? What does that mean, exactly? What did you want? I mean, other than the tickets you talked me out of for the fireworks, of course!” he grinned.

She shoved him, “You KNEW I wanted those?”

He laughed, “Hey, even I’m not THAT stupid, Betty! Yeah, of course I knew! I know how much you love fireworks! I do know you pretty well! I was just messing with you!” 

“I guess you do know me pretty well, don’t you? Oh, by the way, one of my many messages was from Gio! You’ll never guess what he asked me?”

“To marry him?”

She rolled her eyes, shoving him, “NO! Not that! But...it was...really sweet and romantic!” 

“Why does that not surprise me? That guy is totally nuts about you!”

“Maybe. Obviously, he and Henry were very competitive! Papi said they were fighting at my house! But, Gio said in his message that he knows I’m still upset and getting over Henry, but he wants to take me on our first official date somewhere really special, so he wants to take me to ROME!” 

Daniel widened his eyes, “Rome? What kind of money does he make in his sandwich shop? I must be in the wrong business!” 

She laughed, “He’s been saving up for five years! He’s going to find some kind of special, stinky cheese from the south of Italy. Scar…”

“Scarmoza? Yeah, it’s really good! Wow! He must have some serious connections to get that! I know a chef who can get it for me for special occasions. So, he’s going to take you to Italy, to chase down his “stinky” cheese, huh? That doesn’t necessarily sound…all THAT romantic! 

I could...make you a better offer. IF you’re interested. Not to pressure you or anything. I know you’ve had a lot on your plate lately. But you still haven’t answered me about my proposal.”

“You should probably use another synonym!” she blushed.

He chuckled, “You’re right, sorry! I mean...my idea! And by the way, I would be more than happy to take you anywhere you want, first class, with no ‘stinky cheese’ detours involved for OUR first date IF you decide to go out with me, I promise! No pressure, but I do have access to a jet, so...Paris is always an option!” 

She laughed, “Paris?! You can’t be serious!”

He shrugged, taking her hands, “Well, yeah, it looks like I’m going to have to up my game to compete with that Gio character!”

“That’s really sweet, Daniel, but…”

“Look, I know this is all coming at you at once, but remember, sometimes life is that way. One door closes, and then you realize, it was actually a good thing it did. 

That it only closed so you’d be able to move to the next part of your life. An even better part! A lot of bad stuff happened to you just now. You lost the man you thought you wanted to be with. You were almost killed by a crazy woman in a fire! 

But now...you have a lot of good opportunities, too. A better job as an editor at any magazine you want. The chance to date your soon-to-be ex hot boss….If you want me.”

She giggled, “You’re right! Those are a lot of good opportunities! Especially the part about my hot ex-boss!”   
IF I want you? Do I look THAT stupid? Of course I want to date you!” 

He smirked, “Good to know.”

“You know, my dad didn’t say anything when I talked to him about knowing about me quitting Mode. 

Neither did Justin, surprisingly. Papi said Marc was at my house when Charlie had the baby. I’m surprised he didn’t say anything about your job offer.”

“That’s good! He CAN keep a secret, I suppose. We can count on him keeping his mouth shut to the press, hopefully. He worked for Wilhelmina for a long time, after all.”

“He can, but Amanda can’t! And she was there, too! I’m really surprised papi didn’t bring it up!” 

“He was probably just so glad you’re doing okay, and didn’t want to upset you and didn’t even think about it.”

“I’m okay. I knew this was coming.”

“That doesn’t make it any less hard to handle.”

She smiled, patting his chest, and finding she didn’t want to move her hands once she did, “That’s why I came here, to cry on your shoulder. Or...uh, chest. Thank you! Um… nice chest-I mean shirt!”

“Thanks! Yeah, it’s a little...tight, I know. Oh, hey, do you want me to have them order you some clothes, too?”

She looked down at her robe, making a face, “Maybe. I took a shower earlier, but I do need a change of clothes. I don’t want to smell like Gio’s cheese! Thank you!” 

“Not a problem. So, sweetie….about your glasses.”

“So? What about them?”

“I think since the reason you lost your glasses was from trying to “rescue” me, the least I could do is get you Lasik!” 

“What, you’re not going to get your mom to have somebody come here to do that?”

He laughed, “Haha! No, I’m not THAT rich! No, silly! I was actually thinking I could...take you to a clinic, though and get you an appointment first thing tomorrow morning.”

“That might be...nice, actually. Thank you!” 

“My pleasure, Betty!”

“Are you sure...nobody is going to say anything about us…dating?”

“Of course they will! It will be all the gossip at Mode.But who cares? Especially if we no longer work at Mode! Remember, there are plenty of other magazines at Meade Publications. I told you, you don’t have to work at Mode anymore. Neither do I, for that matter!” 

“But, if you leave, won’t that just give Wilhelmina the opportunity to swoop in and take over?”

“Not if I already brought in someone else to take her place!” 

“You did? Who?”

“Penelope Greybridge! She’s the perfect choice! She’s worked for….”

“Oh, right, I know who she is! She IS amazing! Good choice! How did you get her?”

Daniel grinned, “All I had to tell her was that she would be taking Wilhelmina’s job away from her. They hate each other! Even more than I DO, if that’s possible! I told her about the business with Renee and how she almost...well, what happened to you and Penelope said she was NEVER shocked when it comes to what Wilhelmina is capable of!” 

“I’m not either. Not anymore!” 

They stared at one another for a moment, both wanting to say something, anything. But both seeming hesitant to “cross that line”. She finally let out a breath and smiled, “Thanks for letting me...cry on your shoulder.”

“It’s fine. Anytime! That’s what….um...friends are for! Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t have to pretend with me, Betty. It’s understandable if you’re hurting.”

“I’m good, actually. I’ve been expecting this for so long, now. I was convinced I was going to be so devastated when it actually happened, but...I’ve already been through it once, so I guess I’m sort of numb now. I am really glad I wasn’t there to...see the baby born! Thank you for “distracting” me!” 

He grinned, nodding, as he pulled at the ties of her robe, “Oh, I’m pretty good at that!”

“What time are we checking out?” she blushed.

Daniel tugged at her robe, clearing his throat almost nervously, “I...uh...booked us to stay here until tomorrow morning. I figured we’d get an early start, heading out before the morning rush. If...that’s okay with you? I can stop you off at the eye clinic on our way back home.”

“That sounds...great! Thanks, again.”

“No problem-o! So...listen, since we don’t leave until the morning...we could…um...maybe ‘keep distracting each other.’, don’t you think? Would that...be alright with you? I mean...now that you have...”

She cut him off with a slow, deliberate kiss on the lips. Pulling him down to her level by his tee shirt and almost knocking them both to the sofa. 

Daniel wrapped one arm around her, and smiled, “Are you...sure, Betty?”

She nodded wordlessly and licked her lips without thinking. How were they so dry already? She had just put on more lip gloss before she came here. She furrowed her brow, why did she do that again? She usually only put on gloss when she wanted to have…sex.

He held her waist even tighter, causing her to gulp, and all rational thought to leave her brain as he took both her hands in his, and slid his hands up her arms and around her waist, “We could...watch a movie or something on HBO, or Hulu or uh...Netflix and...you know, chill?”

“All day?” she drew in a breath as he invaded her space and kissed her slowly.

He nodded, as he whispered, kissing her face softly, “Uh huh. And all night!”


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Betty looked down at their hands intertwined and in spite of feeling overwhelmed at all that had transpired in the past few days, she also felt...loved, and desired! She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but this kind, sweet, amazing, absolutely gorgeous man WANTED her! 

Perhaps more importantly, he truly cared for her, and had been not only solicitios of her safety and well-being, but the fact that Renee had sought to do Betty harm had obviously immediately ended his relationship with the woman. Betty had never had any man talk to her with such...devotion, such adoration, such passion! 

And when he even said her name in that oh-so-sexy voice of his it sent shivers up and down her spine! Of course, the fact that he was whispering it into her ear while he nuzzled her neck and kissed her also had her practically panting in anticipation. 

“D’you want to...watch something?”

“Huh? Ohhh….okay, sure! Anything’s good! Whatever you want to watch.”

He smiled and her whole world lit up. How did he do that? He seemed to take it in his stride when she not so smoothly pulled off his brand new way too tight tee shirt, almost ripping it in her haste to get at his naked chest. 

Those amazing abs of his, his firm shoulders and the fact that she somehow seemed to be affecting him almost as much as he was her all combined to make her feel like a giddy school girl with her first crush! 

They stood facing each other in front of the sofa, and kissed for a while, first softy, then gradually becoming more and more heated. He mindlessly switched on some weird zombie movie, never taking his eyes off her for a second. His lips seemed to suddenly be everywhere, then they were back on hers, his tongue urgently seeking entrance to her mouth, and tangling with hers, pulsing and causing her to moan. 

At the same time, his hands were just as adventurous, tenderly touching her whole body, causing goosebumps and making her feel like her knees were going to buckle. He sat down on the sofa, then reclined, carefully pulling her on top of him, while he supported her waist. God, he was SUCH an amazing kisser! His lips made hers tingle and she absently saw her robe flying across the room, but by this point she didn’t even think about being vulnerable. 

Everything in his touch and his kisses told her how much he desired her, how much he NEEDED her and she felt the same about him. She knew this man so well, she loved him so deeply and fully, she could barely form words, let alone complete sentences. 

“I...um...we could...go to…”

His eyes opened and she almost gasped at how blue they seemed, even to her blurry vision. They were like these deep blue marbles, staring at her and she heard him chuckle at her expression, “The bedroom? You read my mind! Hold on tight!” He scooped her up and actually carried her to his bed! 

She had never been carried to a bed before! Then he gently placed her on it, fussing over the pillow, making sure she was comfortable before he stripped off his new jeans and boxers and crawled onto the bed, staring at her and drawing in a breath, “Wow! You really are beautiful, Betty! You do know that, right?”

She blushed, and shook her head, “No...uh...I never, actually….” Had anyone (other than him or perhaps her parents) ever said that to her? Gio...sort of teased her and hinted that he thought she was pretty, and Walter and Henry...sort of said it when they were having sex?

“Maybe. A few times. But...I like it when YOU say it! Thank you!” She tried not to let the tears form. There was no crying in sex! Come on, Betty! Pull it together! 

He laughed, “What did you just say? There’s no crying in sex? Says who? Tom Hanks? You go ahead and cry if you want to, Betty! This is your party, baby. Do whatever you feel like doing.” he wiped away her tears with his thumb, then kissed their trail on her cheeks, and eventually worked his way down to her breasts, staring at them in awe. 

He reached down to caress them each, then leaned down closer and spent time swirling his talented tongue over each one, while he reached down slowly to bury his fingers inside her. He continued to kiss and drive her crazy for what seemed like forever, yet still ended all too soon, when she popped her eyes open at his cursing, “SHIT! I...uh...I wasn’t...prepared for...this. I don’t have any…”

She smiled, and he sat back, looking at her strangely, “What’s so funny? I don’t have protection, Betty! I’m sorry but I need to run downstairs…” 

She sat up and pulled him down for a deep kiss, but he pushed away, “Honey, please stop...for a second, okay? I uh...have to...um...okay. I guess we can just...uh…. Mmmm…” 

She surprised him by flipping him onto his back and distracting him quite thoroughly. She found she enjoyed having him in her “power” and control, but just as he seemed ready to explode, she stopped, and his eyes popped open, “You’re stopping now? I thought we...uh…”

She laughed, “You’re so cute when you’re like this!” 

“Cute? Thanks, I think, but...Betty! You...I mean…”

She leaned down and kissed him again, then got up and almost tripped in her haste to grab her purse off the side table where she had left it the previous day. She reached inside and produced several condoms, “Your ever prepared assistant! Make that...former assistant!” She threw them across the bed to him. 

He shook his head, “Very funny! You might have told me before you had these! I was so worrked up, but I didn’t…”

She smiled, kissing him again, “I know. I realized you didn’t bring any...of those! But I sort of wanted to see what it felt like to...control YOU for a change!” 

He grinned, as he got himself “wrapped” then propped himself next to her on one side as he reached over and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, “I see! So...how do you like being in control?”

Her eyes twinkled, “I like being the boss!”

He groaned, “Please don’t say ‘girls like it on top’!” 

She laughed out loud, “Well, maybe sometimes! But I’m fine with you...taking the lead, at least in the bedroom.”

He nodded, and started kissing her, “But not...in the office? Damn, I was just picturing having you perched on top of my desk, while I did...this!” he leaned down to spread apart her thighs and search for her “sweet spot” with his tongue. 

“Mmmm….okayyyy…..that feels….really….wowww! You know, I’ve never...done any of this before! You’re sort of making me feel like a...very bad girl, Daniel!” 

He grabbed her butt as he readied himself to finally go inside her. He kissed her tenderly, but his voice was ragged with desire, as he touched her face, “You’re a wonderful, amazing woman, Betty! But...holy shit! You are….SOOO damn sexy! I’m...so close, baby...I’m just trying to...make it last longer for you, for both of us, so I don’t come right away! But if you don’t wannt …. Oh … SHIT!!! Mmm….” he closed his eyes as she grabbed him and guided him inside her. 

He pulled out, causing her to whine for the loss of his warmth. He smiled, loving that he could actually teach HER something for a change! The woman was so smart, so clever in so many ways, she usually left him feeling like a total idiot! But at least he could share this with her, he could make her feel very good, he could share his “sexpertise” as he had stupidly called it. 

If she allowed him to and was willing, he knew they could be sooo damn good together! Right now, as he once again entered her, but finally let himself all the way inside her, he felt like he was on the downward slope of a roller coaster, barrelling down with no brakes. “BETTY! OHMYGOD! HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!” 

Her own breaths were shallow and she closed her eyes, gripping his back, digging him with her nails as she rode out the final wave of what (he hoped) was her fourth and most intense climax as she yelled out, “AHHHH! OHHHHH! WOWW! THANKYOU! OHYEAH!!”

As soon as they both could catch their breath, they looked at one another and burst out laughing. Daniel jumped up to throw away the condom and clean up, and threw her a clean warm cloth, “Heads up!” 

She missed his throw, but took the wash cloth, as he flopped down next to her, “So...that was fun, huh? You’re very polite, you know? I don’t think I’ve ever had a woman tell me ‘thank you’ before! Definitely not DURING sex! Maybe after. You’re so cute!” he leaned down and kissed her shoulder, as she started to get up. 

“Thank you! I mean...whatever! I’m sorry, I never had that much ‘attention’ before! It was...nice!” 

He leaned on his side, propping up his head on his hand, “Is that so? Nice, huh? Hmmm…I guess I’m going to have to work on that! Do you think...if I was able to get you to five big O’s I could get an upgrade to fantastic? I should have known! You’re always my toughest critic! But I love your enthusiasm and that you’re so honest! That way, I know you’re definitely not “faking it”! 

She blushed, still struggling to get up, but he wasn’t having it just yet and held her down, kissing and teasing her. Finally, she gave up in exasperation, “FAKING it? Do women actually do such a thing?”

He laughed, “Haha! Please, spare me the Meg Ryan stuff, Betty! YES, they do! But…”

“Not with you, right? Of course not! Well, I’m not saying I haven’t done that myself, but I wasn’t then and I promise I will never do that with you, fair?” Honestly, she was giving herself mental high fives at even assuming there would be other times with this totally hot, sexy, amazing sex God!” 

“Good! Let’s hope you never feel like you have to! Did you...seriously just call me a ‘sex god’? Now, I have to thank YOU! But of course, I’m not, really. Just VERY experienced, that’s all! You know what they say about making it to Carnegie Hall, practice, practice, practice, right? Who knew I was practicing so I could be good enough for you?”

She blushed, “Right! Good enough...for…” 

He cut her off, kissing her deeply, then stood and reached down to help her up out of bed. 

“I’m starving! How about you?” he gently smacked her bottom as she walked past. She jumped slightly, “Oh! That was...unexpected!” 

“But...okay, I hope?” he looked at her, seemingly worried that she didn’t appreciate the light slap. “It wasn’t too hard?”

She laughed, shaking her head, “NO! But watch out, Mister Meade! Now, I owe you one! And you never know when I’ll reciprocate!” 

He moaned, “Just...NOT in front of Wilhelmina, please?” 

She looked hurt, “Why not? Because you’re embarrassed of being with me, since I’m so…” 

Before she could finish, he had pulled her into his arms, and kissed her so deeply, she felt her eyes practically crossing. When he finally let her up for air, he touched the side of her cheek, shaking his head, “NO! I don’t want to hear you EVER say that about yourself again, okay? I only meant that ever since the day you started at Mode, you’ve been the one doing all the heavy lifting! I know very well that without you, I wouldn’t have lasted a second there! 

You saved the Fabia account with your idea, and even had the statistics to back it up, while I just stood there, like a moron! Then you got Vincent Bianchi to work with me when even Alex, the Golden child couldn’t! You helped me SO many times over the years in so many ways, I’ve seriously lost count, Betty! And I know damn well that SHE knows it, too! That’s why she always looks at me like I don’t belong there! 

Truth be told, she’s right, and so was Sofia, I don’t! If my name wasn’t on the building, I’d probably be a used car salesman or something! YOU, on the other hand, have worked harder in the two years since I’ve known you than I have in my whole spoiled rich boy life! 

I only meant that...if you do spank me back, please allow me the dignity to do it in private, and not in front of her, that’s all.” 

He put his arms around her waist, and faced her, then wagged his eyebrows suggestively, “But on the other hand, come to think of it, if you really want me to be your cabana boy, and want to bring in a riding crop to beat me, as long as you still want me...that’s fine, too! I deserve it and I don’t object to being tied to the bed or...handcuffed, whatever turns you on, Betty. You may still be a good girl now, but...I’ll be happy to turn you into a bad one if you let me! It’s one of the few things I am actually good at!” 

She frowned, putting her hand on his cheek, “Daniel, how can you possibly still not think you’re a catch? Please STOP listening to those voices in your head of your father and your older brother who doesn’t even exist anymore telling you that you’re not good enough! And Sofia was just...well, a total BITCH! 

She SO didn’t deserve your love! I wish I had her here now so I could show her what an amazing man she gave up. I can’t believe I used to look up to her! She wasn’t smart! Not if she didn’t see how great you are!” 

He smirked, leaning his forehead against hers, “Aww...thanks, sweetie! I love it when you get all … possessive and are willing to fight for me! I tell you what, I’ll try and remember what a great ‘catch’ I am, as long as I don’t hear you refer to yourself as the U word again, agreed, my Beautiful Betty?” he punctuated each “B” with a kiss.

She bit her lower lip and nodded, “Mhmmm….okay! It’s a deal! I guess I will probably look better with no glasses. Although I am a little scared of them operating on my eyes!”

He took her hands and kissed them, “I’ll be right there with you, holding your hand. No worries! Oh, and while you were listening to all your many messages I went ahead and ordered you some new clothes. They should be here soon. You go ahead and take a shower if you want and I’ll order us some food. We’ll see who gets here first, the food or clothes.”

She started to go into the bathroom and stuck her head out, “I’m hungry, too, but I hope my clothes get here first! I don’t have anything to put on!” 

He grinned, playing a “tiny violin” “Aww! Poor baby! I think we’ve established that I personally prefer you naked to your ‘interesting’ fashion sense, Betty!” 

She rolled her eyes, “What kind of clothes did you order me, anyway? How do you even know what size I am? And if you say it’s because you’ve seen me naked so much…”

He shrugged, “What can I say? It’s one of my hidden talents! Contrary to popular belief in the tabloids, I CAN actually dress women, although admittedly not as quickly or eagerly as undressing them! Anyway, all that is over now. I only have eyes for you! And IF you could actually see, I’m hoping you feel the same about me!” 

She giggled at his singing, “Are we doing karaoke? I don’t need my glasses to remember how good you look, Daniel. But that’s not why I love you. Yes, you’re very handsome, you’re very, very sexy, and you’re an incredible lover and you’re so sweet, spoiling me with your wealth that you never hold over me or anyone else and flaunt like so many very rich men do. 

The reasons I love you so much are much simpler than your outward attributes, although you have plenty of those and I do appreciate them, believe me!   
I think it was incredibly generous the times you’ve helped me or my family financially and I’ll always be grateful! You know I’m not big on...charity, but I do really appreciate you helping us, without me needing to even ask!” 

“Betty, it’s okay, honey. You don’t need to…”

She put her hand to his lips and kissed him to shut him up, then continued, “And of course, you’re by far the hottest man I’ve ever met or ever hope to meet and I’m still… pinching myself that I’m here with you, thinking about making love with you again rather than...I don’t know, knowing me, probably planning a baby shower for my now ex’s ex pregnant girlfriend so I could watch her give birth right in my living room!

All I know is...you’re sweet and you have a huge heart and you’re funny and definitely the kindest man I’ve ever known. You always go out of your way to think about people like me, people who others in your position wouldn’t listen to, wouldn’t give the time of day to, wouldn’t think mattered, because we don’t fit society’s ideas of perfection! 

But you...you actually SEE me! You love me, you truly do think I’m beautiful, inside AND OUT! You value my opinion and you listen to me, you’ve shown me that I matter! And besides...you’re my hero!” she teased.

“Betty...thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me. It’s great to be...somebody’s hero! You’re...I really do love you!” As he went to kiss her again, and they got momentarily lost in each other, there was a knock on the door. They both groaned, then laughed. Daniel turned her around, and shoved her playfully towards the bathroom, “Now what? Go! If it’s your clothes, I’m hiding them until we actually have to leave tomorrow morning!” 

Betty didn’t wait to find out who was at the door, instead disappearing into the hot, steamy shower. 

“What the hell are YOU doing here? How did you find us?” the smile disappeared from Daniel’s face, as he opened the door, just finishing putting his shirt back on with one hand.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why the hell aren’t you back in New York, with your sister? I know what you did-switching out Renee’s medication! You’re the reason she almost killed Betty! I should wring your damn neck!”

The diva rolled her eyes, “Are you done, Daniel?” 

“NO, I’m not! Why aren’t you still with Renee? Let me guess. You just “dropped her off” in the loony bin, and now you’ve got some evil plan to try and get your old job back? NOT going to happen! You can go to hell!” 

“Perhaps eventually, but not at the moment. In the meantime, what’s this I hear about you poaching my employee?”

“Poaching? You mean Marc? First of all, thanks to you, he’s no longer employed. Wait, he told YOU I offered him...”

“Betty’s job? No, he didn’t tell me. I have other sources. And what is she going to do…BETTY?”

Betty peeked her head out, wearing a towel, “Was it the food or my clothes? WILHELMINA?! What are YOU…”

Wilhelmina put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, “Well, I see you’ve certainly moved on from my sister fast enough! Perhaps she wasn’t so crazy after all! How long has THIS been going on?”

“None of your damn business! Look, I don’t know what you thought you were going to accomplish, coming here…”

“You mean, other than catching you literally with your pants down? With BETTY, no less? Seriously, HER? Grant you, she does look … considerably better, surprisingly withOUT her usual highly questionable wardrobe and glasses. 

Still, if you really want to ensure she no longer induces seizures in small children with her smile, I’d suggest she have those hideous train tracks removed immediately! 

I see you clearly have a type-Daniel! I suppose you at least deserve kudos for your taste for diversity, but…”

Daniel wasn’t amused by the woman’s quips, however. He walked over to her and practically shoved her out of the doorway, “Did I not make it clear, you’re not welcome? Leave now, or I’ll call hotel security and have you thrown out on your fake ass, Wilhelmina! You have absolutely nothing to say that I want to hear!” 

“No, but you NEED to hear it! I’m having your father’s child.”

“No offense, but aren’t you a little OLD for that? And my father’s dead, remember? Or did you lose your memory when my mom shoved you in the open grave at his funeral?” 

Even though he knew what was coming, thanks to Betty, it didn’t make it any easier for him to hear. 

“Don’t be rude! My surrogate is doing quite well, actually. I’ve already spoken to Claire and your sister. Call them if you like. And if you check with your lawyers, you’ll find that as the child’s mother, I’m entitled to one third of Meade Publications. ”

“My family already has! Don’t think you’ll be redecorating my office anytime soon!” 

“We’ll see, I suppose. Betty, a pleasure as always. Please be sure to tell Christina to take good care of herself and MY baby! Carry on. Daniel, I’ll be sure to give my sister your best when I visit her. And don’t worry, I won’t tell her that you’re here, giving Betty YOURS! It would kill her to know she wasn’t all that crazy after all!” 

“Is that supposed to be funny? Get out of here! You told me your ‘news”, dropped what you thought was your little “bombshell” on me, now. But for your information, I already knew about what you did to use poor Christina as your easy bake oven to try and “manufacture” some kind of role at Mode when you and I both know you don’t have one! 

I wouldn’t put it past you to try and turn my dad into a zombie if you thought it would get you Mode. You’re pathetic! I mean how the hell did you even get his...never mind, believe me, I don’t want to know! The thing is, I don’t even want the job you were willing to do anything, including sacrificing your own sister to get! 

I’m leaving Mode, too! Along with Betty. But I wouldn’t give it back to you if you were on fire! Oh, sorry! Too soon? GET LOST, you bitch!” 

He slammed the door shut in her face, leaving Wilhelmina fuming. Betty hesitantly walked towards him, reaching out to take his hands, “Are you alright, Daniel?”

He nodded, looking down at his shaking hands, “Yeah, sure. I’m fine! She...can’t rattle me anymore. Like I told her, she’s NOT getting her old job back! I didn’t tell her about Penelope! I want to save that little tidbit for when we have an audience to see her reaction! That bitch! 

I can’t believe she LEFT Renee, just to come all the way here and try and mess with me, thinking she could shock me with that crap about poor Christina. Did she really not think you would tell me she had used your friend for something so...sick and twisted? She’s obviously getting really desperate!”

Betty nodded, pulling him towards the couch to sit down, “Obviously! And I can’t imagine she is actually thinking about the long term fact that she will have to actually take care of a baby! 

It’s not like once it’s born, she can lock the poor thing up in a safe or something with her other assets! It’s as if she thinks the baby will get her what she wants and then is going to just...disappear! She seems to be forgetting she’ll be its mother!” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Tell that to her daughter, Nico! I feel sorry for that girl! As bad as my father was, at least he didn’t send me and Alex off to boarding school to get rid of us!” 

Betty looked up into his eyes, “Are you sure...she didn’t upset you? You’re still shaking.” 

He smirked, looking down at her towel, “Yeah...but now it has nothing to do with that bitch! I’m looking at you, Betty. I definitely like this outfit!” 

She smiled sadly, “Thank you. But…”

He furrowed his brows, “But...what? Betty? Don’t let anything SHE said upset you, okay? You’re beaut…”

“Beautiful? Yes, I know you...keep saying that, Daniel. But...she’s right. My smile…”

He reached up and held her face in his hands, “Your smile would light up any room, sweetie! And I keep telling you because you ARE beautiful!”

“That’s sweet. But not really true. And we both know it.” 

He clenched his jaw, stroking her cheek, “I hate that she got to you, Betty. I’ve told you before, you can’t believe anything the woman says, she’s evil! 

And she’s probably pissed because...I don’t know, maybe she actually feels a slight twinge of guilt over screwing over her own sister, and almost killing you, especially now that she saw us ...you know, together. Renee turned out to not be completely crazy about us, at least, I guess. We are...in love, after all. Aren’t we?”

Betty nodded, as Daniel stepped closer, taking her hands and sliding his up her arms, then holding her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, “I know I love you.” 

He kissed her cheek, “And I think we shouldn’t let anything that monster says bother us, or keep us from enjoying the time we have here alone, together, before we have to go back to New York and deal with...well, a bunch of crap! Reporters, and our families, and...HER! 

Let’s try to enjoy our privacy while we can. Deal?” he punctuated practically every word with another kiss, making her giggle, as he began tickling her neck with his kisses.

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he started to unwrap her towel, grinning, “It’s like unwrapping my Christmas present when I know I’m getting exactly what I want, even though I’ve been a very naughty boy this year!” 

She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on top of his to prevent him from pulling off her towel, as she shook her head, “Uh uh, you first, this time! I want my present, too!” 

He smiled, “I see. You want me to...okay, sure! Can I get a little help?”

She shook her head, as she stepped away, folding her arms over her chest, “No, I think you can handle undressing all by yourself without my help, Daniel. You’re a big boy now!” 

He laughed as he nodded, but started pulling off his shirt and unzipping his pants, “You bet your sweet, sexy ass I am! Wow, who knew you were so kinky, Betty? You really are full of surprises! First, the food sex, now you want me to give you a show. Is this what YOU want, baby?” 

He strutted a bit before slowly removing his boxers, then twirling them onto a lampshade. She tried not to laugh, but he was being so silly, she couldn’t help herself. She put her hand up to her eyes, then over her mouth to stifle her giggles at his antics, “Uh huh, you bet! Very….um...sexy, Daniel!” 

Daniel made a face, then grabbed her hands down, looking into her eyes, “Are you laughing at me, girly? We’ll see about who has the last laugh! Get over here! Now, it’s MY turn!” 

She slipped out of his grasp and tried to run, but he chased her around the coffee table and sofa, then tackled her onto the floor, in fits of laughter, as he kept trying to pull down her towel, and tickled her. 

“Okay, you got me! You win! That was...awesome! You’d make a great male model!” 

“I doubt that! I’d probably look pretty silly! You were amazing in our show, though! I was so proud of you!” 

She nodded, blushing, “I know. You clapped and cheered louder than anyone there!” 

“I love it when you blush, Betty. You’re so adorable…” he kissed her cheek. “How could I not see it all this time? You were right in front of me. And I didn’t see how amazing you were!” 

She rolled her eyes, “Daniel, really, I didn’t expect you to… think that about me. I was...I am…” 

He sighed, “Betty, we’re not having this argument again. You ARE beautiful! I get that no one, myself included at Mode gave you a chance, because you didn’t come in the right “packaging”. 

But trust me, I’ve seen a LOT of naked models and once they no longer have their makeup and fake hair and padded bras and there’s nobody there to air brush them in real life, eh!” 

He grinned, making a face and shaking his hand, then leered at her, “But YOU, you are totally the opposite! You really are truly gorgeous! You’re like...Pretty Woman! Not that you’re a hooker, of course, I didn’t mean that! 

But...you know how once she isn’t wearing her weird street clothes, and wig, and she dresses nicely and gets all fancy to go out to dinner with him or to the horse race and you see she’s really gorgeous? That’s you, Betty! 

You’ve been hiding under all those...interesting clothes of yours and no offense, but...well you have crummy taste in fashion!” 

“That’s not exactly a news flash, Daniel!”

“I know, but listen to me, now I see how you’ve been hiding your sexy curves under those weird clothes. I DO know fashion, Betty. So, let ME dress you, okay? 

Obviously, I also get to UNdress you when we’re alone, but just let me be your Richard Gere. I might not be quite as rich as him….”

She shrugged, waving her hand, “Pretty close, probably.”

He smiled, “Or as good-looking.”

She rolled her eyes, “Debatable. You or Richard Gere, back in his prime? Hmmmm….” 

“HEY!” 

She laughed, as he rolled on top of her, “I’m joking! You, of course! Don’t be so sensitive! I never even liked Top Gun! I never saw it!” 

“Great, because he wasn’t in that! That was Tom Cruise!” 

“Oh, right! Him! The couch jumping one. Yeah, not a fan! He’s too short!” 

“Says the girl who’s what, five feet one?”

“Two!” 

He looked at her dubiously, “Sure, Betty! Tell yourself that, shortie!” 

“Shut up! You’re so mean!”

“Why don’t you make me shut up?” he teased.

“Don’t think I won’t, Mister!” she looked down at his perfect, naked body, and sighed, thinking she really didn’t want this weekend to ever end.


	12. Chapter 12

“Why the hell aren’t you back in New York, with your sister? I know what you did-switching out Renee’s medication! You’re the reason she almost killed Betty! I should wring your damn neck!”

The diva rolled her eyes, “Are you done, Daniel?” 

“NO, I’m not! Why aren’t you still with Renee? Let me guess. You just “dropped her off” in the loony bin, and now you’ve got some evil plan to try and get your old job back? NOT going to happen! You can go to hell!” 

“Perhaps eventually, but not at the moment. In the meantime, what’s this I hear about you poaching my employee?”

“Poaching? You mean Marc? First of all, thanks to you, he’s no longer employed. Wait, he told YOU I offered him...”

“Betty’s job? No, he didn’t tell me. I have other sources. And what is she going to do…BETTY?”

Betty peeked her head out, wearing a towel, “Was it the food or my clothes? WILHELMINA?! What are YOU…”

Wilhelmina put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, “Well, I see you’ve certainly moved on from my sister fast enough! Perhaps she wasn’t so crazy after all! How long has THIS been going on?”

“None of your damn business! Look, I don’t know what you thought you were going to accomplish, coming here…”

“You mean, other than catching you literally with your pants down? With BETTY, no less? Seriously, HER? Grant you, she does look … considerably better, surprisingly withOUT her usual highly questionable wardrobe and glasses. 

Still, if you really want to ensure she no longer induces seizures in small children with her smile, I’d suggest she have those hideous train tracks removed immediately! 

I see you clearly have a type-Daniel! I suppose you at least deserve kudos for your taste for diversity, but…”

Daniel wasn’t amused by the woman’s quips, however. He walked over to her and practically shoved her out of the doorway, “Did I not make it clear, you’re not welcome? Leave now, or I’ll call hotel security and have you thrown out on your fake ass, Wilhelmina! You have absolutely nothing to say that I want to hear!” 

“No, but you NEED to hear it! I’m having your father’s child.”

“No offense, but aren’t you a little OLD for that? And my father’s dead, remember? Or did you lose your memory when my mom shoved you in the open grave at his funeral?” 

Even though he knew what was coming, thanks to Betty, it didn’t make it any easier for him to hear. 

“Don’t be rude! My surrogate is doing quite well, actually. I’ve already spoken to Claire and your sister. Call them if you like. And if you check with your lawyers, you’ll find that as the child’s mother, I’m entitled to one third of Meade Publications. ”

“My family already has! Don’t think you’ll be redecorating my office anytime soon!” 

“We’ll see, I suppose. Betty, a pleasure as always. Please be sure to tell Christina to take good care of herself and MY baby! Carry on. Daniel, I’ll be sure to give my sister your best when I visit her. And don’t worry, I won’t tell her that you’re here, giving Betty YOURS! It would kill her to know she wasn’t all that crazy after all!” 

“Is that supposed to be funny? Get out of here! You told me your ‘news”, dropped what you thought was your little “bombshell” on me, now. But for your information, I already knew about what you did to use poor Christina as your easy bake oven to try and “manufacture” some kind of role at Mode when you and I both know you don’t have one! 

I wouldn’t put it past you to try and turn my dad into a zombie if you thought it would get you Mode. You’re pathetic! I mean how the hell did you even get his...never mind, believe me, I don’t want to know! The thing is, I don’t even want the job you were willing to do anything, including sacrificing your own sister to get! 

I’m leaving Mode, too! Along with Betty. But I wouldn’t give it back to you if you were on fire! Oh, sorry! Too soon? GET LOST, you bitch!” 

He slammed the door shut in her face, leaving Wilhelmina fuming. Betty hesitantly walked towards him, reaching out to take his hands, “Are you alright, Daniel?”

He nodded, looking down at his shaking hands, “Yeah, sure. I’m fine! She...can’t rattle me anymore. Like I told her, she’s NOT getting her old job back! I didn’t tell her about Penelope! I want to save that little tidbit for when we have an audience to see her reaction! That bitch! 

I can’t believe she LEFT Renee, just to come all the way here and try and mess with me, thinking she could shock me with that crap about poor Christina. Did she really not think you would tell me she had used your friend for something so...sick and twisted? She’s obviously getting really desperate!”

Betty nodded, pulling him towards the couch to sit down, “Obviously! And I can’t imagine she is actually thinking about the long term fact that she will have to actually take care of a baby! 

It’s not like once it’s born, she can lock the poor thing up in a safe or something with her other assets! It’s as if she thinks the baby will get her what she wants and then is going to just...disappear! She seems to be forgetting she’ll be its mother!” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Tell that to her daughter, Nico! I feel sorry for that girl! As bad as my father was, at least he didn’t send me and Alex off to boarding school to get rid of us!” 

Betty looked up into his eyes, “Are you sure...she didn’t upset you? You’re still shaking.” 

He smirked, looking down at her towel, “Yeah...but now it has nothing to do with that bitch! I’m looking at you, Betty. I definitely like this outfit!” 

She smiled sadly, “Thank you. But…”

He furrowed his brows, “But...what? Betty? Don’t let anything SHE said upset you, okay? You’re beaut…”

“Beautiful? Yes, I know you...keep saying that, Daniel. But...she’s right. My smile…”

He reached up and held her face in his hands, “Your smile would light up any room, sweetie! And I keep telling you because you ARE beautiful!”

“That’s sweet. But not really true. And we both know it.” 

He clenched his jaw, stroking her cheek, “I hate that she got to you, Betty. I’ve told you before, you can’t believe anything the woman says, she’s evil! 

And she’s probably pissed because...I don’t know, maybe she actually feels a slight twinge of guilt over screwing over her own sister, and almost killing you, especially now that she saw us ...you know, together. Renee turned out to not be completely crazy about us, at least, I guess. We are...in love, after all. Aren’t we?”

Betty nodded, as Daniel stepped closer, taking her hands and sliding his up her arms, then holding her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, “I know I love you.” 

He kissed her cheek, “And I think we shouldn’t let anything that monster says bother us, or keep us from enjoying the time we have here alone, together, before we have to go back to New York and deal with...well, a bunch of crap! Reporters, and our families, and...HER! 

Let’s try to enjoy our privacy while we can. Deal?” he punctuated practically every word with another kiss, making her giggle, as he began tickling her neck with his kisses.

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he started to unwrap her towel, grinning, “It’s like unwrapping my Christmas present when I know I’m getting exactly what I want, even though I’ve been a very naughty boy this year!” 

She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on top of his to prevent him from pulling off her towel, as she shook her head, “Uh uh, you first, this time! I want my present, too!” 

He smiled, “I see. You want me to...okay, sure! Can I get a little help?”

She shook her head, as she stepped away, folding her arms over her chest, “No, I think you can handle undressing all by yourself without my help, Daniel. You’re a big boy now!” 

He laughed as he nodded, but started pulling off his shirt and unzipping his pants, “You bet your sweet, sexy ass I am! Wow, who knew you were so kinky, Betty? You really are full of surprises! First, the food sex, now you want me to give you a show. Is this what YOU want, baby?” 

He strutted a bit before slowly removing his boxers, then twirling them onto a lampshade. She tried not to laugh, but he was being so silly, she couldn’t help herself. She put her hand up to her eyes, then over her mouth to stifle her giggles at his antics, “Uh huh, you bet! Very….um...sexy, Daniel!” 

Daniel made a face, then grabbed her hands down, looking into her eyes, “Are you laughing at me, girly? We’ll see about who has the last laugh! Get over here! Now, it’s MY turn!” 

She slipped out of his grasp and tried to run, but he chased her around the coffee table and sofa, then tackled her onto the floor, in fits of laughter, as he kept trying to pull down her towel, and tickled her. 

“Okay, you got me! You win! That was...awesome! You’d make a great male model!” 

“I doubt that! I’d probably look pretty silly! You were amazing in our show, though! I was so proud of you!” 

She nodded, blushing, “I know. You clapped and cheered louder than anyone there!” 

“I love it when you blush, Betty. You’re so adorable…” he kissed her cheek. “How could I not see it all this time? You were right in front of me. And I didn’t see how amazing you were!” 

She rolled her eyes, “Daniel, really, I didn’t expect you to… think that about me. I was...I am…” 

He sighed, “Betty, we’re not having this argument again. You ARE beautiful! I get that no one, myself included at Mode gave you a chance, because you didn’t come in the right “packaging”. 

But trust me, I’ve seen a LOT of naked models and once they no longer have their makeup and fake hair and padded bras and there’s nobody there to air brush them in real life, eh!” 

He grinned, making a face and shaking his hand, then leered at her, “But YOU, you are totally the opposite! You really are truly gorgeous! You’re like...Pretty Woman! Not that you’re a hooker, of course, I didn’t mean that! 

But...you know how once she isn’t wearing her weird street clothes, and wig, and she dresses nicely and gets all fancy to go out to dinner with him or to the horse race and you see she’s really gorgeous? That’s you, Betty! 

You’ve been hiding under all those...interesting clothes of yours and no offense, but...well you have crummy taste in fashion!” 

“That’s not exactly a news flash, Daniel!”

“I know, but listen to me, now I see how you’ve been hiding your sexy curves under those weird clothes. I DO know fashion, Betty. So, let ME dress you, okay? 

Obviously, I also get to UNdress you when we’re alone, but just let me be your Richard Gere. I might not be quite as rich as him….”

She shrugged, waving her hand, “Pretty close, probably.”

He smiled, “Or as good-looking.”

She rolled her eyes, “Debatable. You or Richard Gere, back in his prime? Hmmmm….” 

“HEY!” 

She laughed, as he rolled on top of her, “I’m joking! You, of course! Don’t be so sensitive! I never even liked Top Gun! I never saw it!” 

“Great, because he wasn’t in that! That was Tom Cruise!” 

“Oh, right! Him! The couch jumping one. Yeah, not a fan! He’s too short!” 

“Says the girl who’s what, five feet one?”

“Two!” 

He looked at her dubiously, “Sure, Betty! Tell yourself that, shortie!” 

“Shut up! You’re so mean!”

“Why don’t you make me shut up?” he teased.

“Don’t think I won’t, Mister!” she looked down at his perfect, naked body, and sighed, thinking she really didn’t want this weekend to ever end.

“Why the hell aren’t you back in New York, with your sister? I know what you did-switching out Renee’s medication! You’re the reason she almost killed Betty! I should wring your damn neck!”

The diva rolled her eyes, “Are you done, Daniel?” 

“NO, I’m not! Why aren’t you still with Renee? Let me guess. You just “dropped her off” in the loony bin, and now you’ve got some evil plan to try and get your old job back? NOT going to happen! You can go to hell!” 

“Perhaps eventually, but not at the moment. In the meantime, what’s this I hear about you poaching my employee?”

“Poaching? You mean Marc? First of all, thanks to you, he’s no longer employed. Wait, he told YOU I offered him...”

“Betty’s job? No, he didn’t tell me. I have other sources. And what is she going to do…BETTY?”

Betty peeked her head out, wearing a towel, “Was it the food or my clothes? WILHELMINA?! What are YOU…”

Wilhelmina put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, “Well, I see you’ve certainly moved on from my sister fast enough! Perhaps she wasn’t so crazy after all! How long has THIS been going on?”

“None of your damn business! Look, I don’t know what you thought you were going to accomplish, coming here…”

“You mean, other than catching you literally with your pants down? With BETTY, no less? Seriously, HER? Grant you, she does look … considerably better, surprisingly withOUT her usual highly questionable wardrobe and glasses. 

Still, if you really want to ensure she no longer induces seizures in small children with her smile, I’d suggest she have those hideous train tracks removed immediately! 

I see you clearly have a type-Daniel! I suppose you at least deserve kudos for your taste for diversity, but…”

Daniel wasn’t amused by the woman’s quips, however. He walked over to her and practically shoved her out of the doorway, “Did I not make it clear, you’re not welcome? Leave now, or I’ll call hotel security and have you thrown out on your fake ass, Wilhelmina! You have absolutely nothing to say that I want to hear!” 

“No, but you NEED to hear it! I’m having your father’s child.”

“No offense, but aren’t you a little OLD for that? And my father’s dead, remember? Or did you lose your memory when my mom shoved you in the open grave at his funeral?” 

Even though he knew what was coming, thanks to Betty, it didn’t make it any easier for him to hear. 

“Don’t be rude! My surrogate is doing quite well, actually. I’ve already spoken to Claire and your sister. Call them if you like. And if you check with your lawyers, you’ll find that as the child’s mother, I’m entitled to one-third of Meade Publications. ”

“My family already has! Don’t think you’ll be redecorating my office anytime soon!” 

“We’ll see, I suppose. Betty, a pleasure as always. Please be sure to tell Christina to take good care of herself and MY baby! Carry on. Daniel, I’ll be sure to give my sister your best when I visit her. And don’t worry, I won’t tell her that you’re here, giving Betty YOURS! It would kill her to know she wasn’t all that crazy after all!” 

“Is that supposed to be funny? Get out of here! You told me your ‘news”, dropped what you thought was your little “bombshell” on me, now. But for your information, I already knew about what you did to use poor Christina as your easy bake oven to try and “manufacture” some kind of role at Mode when you and I both know you don’t have one! 

I wouldn’t put it past you to try and turn my dad into a zombie if you thought it would get you Mode. You’re pathetic! I mean how the hell did you even get his...never mind, believe me, I don’t want to know! The thing is, I don’t even want the job you were willing to do anything, including sacrificing your own sister to get! 

I’m leaving Mode, too! Along with Betty. But I wouldn’t give it back to you if you were on fire! Oh, sorry! Too soon? GET LOST, you bitch!” 

He slammed the door shut in her face, leaving Wilhelmina fuming. Betty hesitantly walked towards him, reaching out to take his hands, “Are you alright, Daniel?”

He nodded, looking down at his shaking hands, “Yeah, sure. I’m fine! She...can’t rattle me anymore. Like I told her, she’s NOT getting her old job back! I didn’t tell her about Penelope! I want to save that little tidbit for when we have an audience to see her reaction! That bitch! 

I can’t believe she LEFT Renee, just to come all the way here and try and mess with me, thinking she could shock me with that crap about poor Christina. Did she really not think you would tell me she had used your friend for something so...sick and twisted? She’s obviously getting really desperate!”

Betty nodded, pulling him towards the couch to sit down, “Obviously! And I can’t imagine she is actually thinking about the long term fact that she will have to actually take care of a baby! 

It’s not like once it’s born, she can lock the poor thing up in a safe or something with her other assets! It’s as if she thinks the baby will get her what she wants and then is going to just...disappear! She seems to be forgetting she’ll be its mother!” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Tell that to her daughter, Nico! I feel sorry for that girl! As bad as my father was, at least he didn’t send me and Alex off to boarding school to get rid of us!” 

Betty looked up into his eyes, “Are you sure...she didn’t upset you? You’re still shaking.” 

He smirked, looking down at her towel, “Yeah...but now it has nothing to do with that bitch! I’m looking at you, Betty. I definitely like this outfit!” 

She smiled sadly, “Thank you. But…”

He furrowed his brows, “But...what? Betty? Don’t let anything SHE said upset you, okay? You’re beaut…”

“Beautiful? Yes, I know you...keep saying that, Daniel. But...she’s right. My smile…”

He reached up and held her face in his hands, “Your smile would light up any room, sweetie! And I keep telling you because you ARE beautiful!”

“That’s sweet. But not really true. And we both know it.” 

He clenched his jaw, stroking her cheek, “I hate that she got to you, Betty. I’ve told you before, you can’t believe anything the woman says, she’s evil! 

And she’s probably pissed because...I don’t know, maybe she actually feels a slight twinge of guilt over screwing over her own sister, and almost killing you, especially now that she saw us ...you know, together. Renee turned out to not be completely crazy about us, at least, I guess. We are...in love, after all. Aren’t we?”

Betty nodded, as Daniel stepped closer, taking her hands and sliding his up her arms, then holding her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, “I know I love you.” 

He kissed her cheek, “And I think we shouldn’t let anything that monster says bother us, or keep us from enjoying the time we have here alone, together, before we have to go back to New York and deal with...well, a bunch of crap! Reporters, and our families, and...HER! 

Let’s try to enjoy our privacy while we can. Deal?” he punctuated practically every word with another kiss, making her giggle, as he began tickling her neck with his kisses.

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he started to unwrap her towel, grinning, “It’s like unwrapping my Christmas present when I know I’m getting exactly what I want, even though I’ve been a very naughty boy this year!” 

She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on top of his to prevent him from pulling off her towel, as she shook her head, “Uh uh, you first, this time! I want my present, too!” 

He smiled, “I see. You want me to...okay, sure! Can I get a little help?”

She shook her head, as she stepped away, folding her arms over her chest, “No, I think you can handle undressing all by yourself without my help, Daniel. You’re a big boy now!” 

He laughed as he nodded, but started pulling off his shirt and unzipping his pants, “You bet your sweet, sexy ass I am! Wow, who knew you were so kinky, Betty? You really are full of surprises! First, the food sex, now you want me to give you a show. Is this what YOU want, baby?” 

He strutted a bit before slowly removing his boxers, then twirling them onto a lampshade. She tried not to laugh, but he was being so silly, she couldn’t help herself. She put her hand up to her eyes, then over her mouth to stifle her giggles at his antics, “Uh-huh, you bet! Very….um...sexy, Daniel!” 

Daniel made a face, then grabbed her hands down, looking into her eyes, “Are you laughing at me, girly? We’ll see about who has the last laugh! Get over here! Now, it’s MY turn!” 

She slipped out of his grasp and tried to run, but he chased her around the coffee table and sofa, then tackled her onto the floor, in fits of laughter, as he kept trying to pull down her towel, and tickled her. 

“Okay, you got me! You win! That was...awesome! You’d make a great male model!” 

“I doubt that! I’d probably look pretty silly! You were amazing in our show, though! I was so proud of you!” 

She nodded, blushing, “I know. You clapped and cheered louder than anyone there!” 

“I love it when you blush, Betty. You’re so adorable…” he kissed her cheek. “How could I not see it all this time? You were right in front of me. And I didn’t see how amazing you were!” 

She rolled her eyes, “Daniel, really, I didn’t expect you to… think that about me. I was...I am…” 

He sighed, “Betty, we’re not having this argument again. You ARE beautiful! I get that no one, myself included at Mode gave you a chance, because you didn’t come in the right “packaging”. 

But trust me, I’ve seen a LOT of naked models and once they no longer have their makeup and fake hair and padded bras and there’s nobody there to air brush them in real life, eh!” 

He grinned, making a face and shaking his hand, then leered at her, “But YOU, you are totally the opposite! You really are truly gorgeous! You’re like...Pretty Woman! Not that you’re a hooker, of course, I didn’t mean that! 

But...you know how once she isn’t wearing her weird street clothes, and wig, and she dresses nicely and gets all fancy to go out to dinner with him or to the horse race and you see she’s really gorgeous? That’s you, Betty! 

You’ve been hiding under all those...interesting clothes of yours and no offense, but...well you have crummy taste in fashion!” 

“That’s not exactly a news flash, Daniel!”

“I know, but listen to me, now I see how you’ve been hiding your sexy curves under those weird clothes. I DO know fashion, Betty. So, let ME dress you, okay? 

Obviously, I also get to UNdress you when we’re alone, but just let me be your Richard Gere. I might not be quite as rich as him….”

She shrugged, waving her hand, “Pretty close, probably.”

He smiled, “Or as good-looking.”

She rolled her eyes, “Debatable. You or Richard Gere, back in his prime? Hmmmm….” 

“HEY!” 

She laughed, as he rolled on top of her, “I’m joking! You, of course! Don’t be so sensitive! I never even liked Top Gun! I never saw it!” 

“Great, because he wasn’t in that! That was Tom Cruise!” 

“Oh, right! Him! The couch jumping one. Yeah, not a fan! He’s too short!” 

“Says the girl who’s what, five feet one?”

“Two!” 

He looked at her dubiously, “Sure, Betty! Tell yourself that, shortie!” 

“Shut up! You’re so mean!”

“Why don’t you make me shut up?” he teased.

“Don’t think I won’t, Mister!” she looked down at his perfect, naked body, and sighed, thinking she really didn’t want this weekend to ever end.


End file.
